Just a Friends School
by Dae Lee Moon
Summary: (Chapter 7 is UP/END) "NOONA! Kau dimana sekarang"-Jongin/"Karena sejak dulu dia hanya menyukaiku. Aku yakin itu..."-Kris/"Apa Kyungsoo sudah menemukan Jongin?"-Suho /"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku!".../"Uhukk..uhukkk!" Kyungsoo yang sedang menyeruput minumannya pun tersedak setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. It's KaiSoo couple and other/slight KriSoo couple/GS/School life/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Friends School

_Author : Dae Lee Moon_

_Genre : Friendship dan temukan sendiri ne xD_

_Rate : T_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo _

_ Kim Jongin _

**Summary :**Ini adalah kisah kehidupan seorang siswa Senior High School bernama DO Kyungsoo. Bersama Baekhyun sahabat sekaligus tetangga dekat yang selalu menceritakan apapun padanya. Jongin sang pangeran dingin yang penuh dengan misteri. Dan Kris yang mengganggap dirinya selalu dicintai oleh Kyungsoo. Akankah Kyungsoo dapat melupakan cinta pertamanya dan mendapatkan sebuah cinta yang lain. KAISOO/KRISOO.

Chapter 1

*** Level Up ***

"Jeongmal khamshamida seongsaengnim, terimakasih karena telah membuat saya naik tingkat ke kelas 11. Kali ini saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lagi" kata seorang yeoja berumur 16 tahun yang kini telah berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang dapat loncat kelas ke kelas sebelas di Seoul Performing Arts tahun ini.

"ne, Kyungsoo-ya. Kuharap kali ini kau akan melakukannya dengan baik mengingat bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang ke dua kalinya untukmu. Aku heran kenapa dulu kau melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini. Pertahankan nilai-nilai dan sikap baikmu" ucap Kyuhyun wali kelas vocal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo -yeoja itu- hanya mengangguk diam.

"eum~ seongsaengnim.. ku dengar tahun ini ada 2 murid yang berhasil loncat kelas, kalau boleh saya tahu siapa murid itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"kau akan tahu sendiri besok saat mulai masuk di kelas barumu" jawab gurunya singkat.

"ahh~ baiklah. Saya permisi" Merasa tidak mungkin mendapat jawaban lebih banyak atas pertanyaannya Kyungsoo pun pamit untuk mempersiapkan keperluan untuk kelas barunya nanti.

"Do Kyungsoo! Yang jelas dia bukan berasal dari vocal class sepertimu, dia dari dance class dan kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. Untuk sementara ini hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan, kau boleh pergi sekarang" kata Kyuhyun seongsaengnim saat Kyungsoo hendak keluar dari ruangannya.

"ne seongsaengnim" Kyungsoo segera keluar dari ruangan guru vocalnya, dia akan mengambil tas yang tertinggal di kelas lamanya dan pulang ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluannya termasuk buku-buku pelajaran yang akan ia gunakan untuk pembelajaran di kelas barunya.

Meskipun tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai 1 bulan lagi tapi Kyungsoo akan mempersiapkan segalanya sedini mungkin agar dia tidak terlalu kesusahan dalam beradaptasi nantinya. Mengingat dia akan bergabung bersama dengan murid-murid khusus yang memiliki prestasi terbaik di Seoul Performing Arts School yang lebih akrab dikenal dengan sebutan HLC _(High Level Class)_. High Level Class merupakan kelas khusus yang berisi anak-anak terpilih dari semua kelas yang berbeda termasuk dari art class, vocal class, dance class, maupun instrumental music class yang dipilih melalui seleksi khusus setiap tahunnya. Dan nantinya pada akhir tahun pelajaran mereka akan menampilkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Apakah bernyanyi di konser Natal, bertindak dalam drama sekolah menengah, atau menghasilkan sebuah galeri untuk IB Art sebagai SMA, siswa dari segala usia memiliki kesempatan untuk berpartisipasi dalam menciptakan karya seni. Karena Kyungsoo adalah murid yang terakhir ikut bergabung dalam kelas ini, jadi Kyungsoo merupakan murid yang paling muda. Mungkin juga salah satu dari dua murid termuda karena Kyungsoo bergabung bersama dengan satu murid dari dance class yang dia sendiri belum tahu siapa orangnya.

"Kyaaa! Kyungsoo-ya kenapa lama sekali..." Baekhyun teman sebangku Kyungsoo langsung menghampirinya ketika melihat temannya berada di ambang pintu kelas mereka, kelas lama Kyungsoo dan langsung mendudukkan Kyungsoo di bangku lama mereka.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun seongsaengnim? Besok kau akan sebangku dengan siapa? Aku baru saja kenal denganmu 1 semester, kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi? Pasti aku akan sangat merindukanmu! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita nonton film di bioskop? Ada drama terbarunya Lee Min Ho oppa..." kata yeoja itu tanpa memberi Kyungsoo celah untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Yakk Byun Baekhyun! Tanya satu per satu, bagaimana aku menjawabnya kalau pertanyaanmu seperti itu"

"Oke baiklah.. Ayo kita nonton!"

"Mianhae..aku tidak bisa, aku masih punya banyak urusan. Lain kali saja yah~ aku akan menghubungimu"

"ayolah Kyungie... jeballyo~"

"Mian tapi hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu mianhae~"

"Arraseo... aku pergi dengan Chanyeol oppa saja, pai pai!"

"Eum Kyungsoo! apa kau sudah tahu siapa murid dari dance class yang akan sekelas denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun saat akan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Entalah aku tidak memikirkannya"jawab Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan tasnya dengan santai.

"Yak! Kau tidak penasaran eoh!"

"Molla.. Memangnya kau tahu"

"Walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberi tahumu. Pai~"

"Yak Byun Baek! Aish.. jinjjayo~" Baekhyun sudah lenyap di balik pintu kelasnya.

"Chukkae... kau akan langsung masuk di kelas 11 mulai bulan depan. Apa kau tidak senang eoh" kata seseorang yang mengenakan kemeja putih polos plus dasi hitam yang melingkar di lehernya dengan rapi membuat pria paruh baya itu kelihatan lebih muda walaupun usianya hampir menginjak kepala empat pada seorang murid namja yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Anniyo seongsaengnim, aku merasa senang" jawab namja itu walaupun dalam hatinya dia tidak menginginkan itu _"aku hanya ingin dance class, jika saja eomma tidak memaksaku menjalani ujian itu. Padahal aku mengerjakan ujian teori dengan asal, kenapa aku masih bisa lolos dari semua murid yang ikut mendaftar?sial"_

"Waeyo? Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang bahagia. Jongin ku harap kau bisa menerimanya demi eommamu. Appa tahu kau tidak berminat masuk ke HL Class melihat nilai teorimu yang begitu buruk. Tapi berkat kemampuan dancemu, appa yakin kau pantas berada di HL Class. Jangan mengecewakan appa Jongin, terutama eommamu. Dia bisa jatuh sakit kembali jika kau tidak menuruti permintaannya" kata Donghae seongsaengnim panjang lebar sambil mendekati anaknya lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Appa_..._"

"appa percaya padamu, kau pasti bisa Kim Jongin"

Jongin lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin putra tunggal dari Kim Donghae yang tak lain adalah guru dance di Seoul Performing Arts School sejak 10 tahun yang lalu dan mulai besok dia akan dipindahkan untuk mengajar di Performing Arts School yang berada di luar kota Seoul. Jongin adalah satu dari dua murid kelas 10 yang berhasil masuk dalam kelas HLC bersama dengan Kyungsoo mulai semester depan. Jongin masuk sebagai kandidat karena di daftarkan secara khusus oleh ayahnya Kim Donghae atas permintaan dari istrinya, tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin tentunya. Jongin yang notabennya adalah murid dari dance class hanya dapat mengikuti kehendak kedua orangtuanya itu.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa... aku lupa bawa payung. Sepertinya hanya aku yang masih saja mengikuti les privat di malam natal..." seorang yeoja bermata bulat kini tengah celingukan (?) di halte bus setelah berlari dari tempat lesnya "...Kenapa busnya lama sekali. Tidak tahu apa kalau aku sudah kedinginan begini" katanya sambil mengeratkan jaketnya karena hawa dingin yang sudah menusuk kulitnya.

"Mungkinkah karena ini malam natal jadi tidak ada satu bus pun yang lewat...arghhhh duduk di sini membuatku semakin dingin saja! Lebih baik aku berjalan saja sambil menunggu appa menjemputku" yeoja kecil itu pun berdiri dari duduknya. Masih ada di halte yang sama.

"Huhuhu~ dingin sekali... lebih baik aku berjalan di pinggiran toko saja dari pada bajuku basah" katanya lagi sambil berlari kecil menuju pinggiran toko.

Kyungsoo -yeoja kecil itu- berhenti di depan sebuah restoran dia pun melihat-lihat ke dalam restoran yang telah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang mayoritas adalah anak-anak bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya mengingat malam ini adalah malam natal.

"Appa...kenapa lama sekali eoh. Do Kyungsoo bersabarlah hmm~ di rumah eomma pasti sudah memasak makanan yang enak. Appa juga pasti sudah membelikanmu kado yang banyak~" kata bocah itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan, menggigil di bawah hujan salju yang kali ini lumayan lebat.

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah mobil appanya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak menunggu lama bocah itu pun berlari menghampiri mobil appanya. Karena sudah sangat kedinginan, gadis itu menyeberang trotoar tanpa melihat kanan kiri hingga akhirnya..

BRUKK...

Dua anak manusia kini telah terjatuh di bawah hujan salju yang semakin lebat. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari jatuh duduknya dan kembali kepada seseorang yang tadi telah ditubruknya. "Eh~ mian...mianhae, maaf karena aku telah menabrakmu dan membuatmu terjatuh"

Namja yang ditubruk oleh Kyungsoo hanya membersihkan tangannya dan belum memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Kyungsoo sampai saat dia berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat menjadi semakin bulat karena tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mi-mian~ mianhae.. k-kau menangis..." tanyanya hati-hati.

"_astaga! apa dia terluka? Kenapa matanya merah seperti itu? Apa dia marah padaku?Oh tidak dia...bukankah dia itu..."_

TBC or END?

**Annyeong chingu... kenalkan aku new author **

**ini cerita pertamaku yang ku update di sini. so aku butuh kritik, saran, pesan dari kalian semua...**

**semoga kalian suka ne.. #berharap**

**review juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title : Just a Friends School_

_Author : Dae Lee Moon_

_Genre : Friendship dan temukan sendiri ne xD_

_Rate : T_

_Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin_

_Warning : __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo's bertebaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, OOC._

_NB : Mian updatenya lama.. *gak ada yang nungguin updatean gue* -_- Nih aku udah coba buat chap duanya. Semoga lebih baek dari yang kemaren. Mohon diperhatikan waktu kejadiannya. Makasih yang kemaren udah review sama kritik nih FF. Gue seneng klo ada yang merhatiin kesalahan gue, itu berarti gue bisa bikin yang lebih baek di kesempatan selanjutnya. Gue tunggu review dan kritik/saran selanjutnya. Happy reading^^_

Just a Friends School

Chapter 2

***HLC***

"M-mian, mianhae...karena telah menabrakmu hingga terjatuh..."

"_Kenapa dia tidak bangun juga? Apa dia terluka?"_

"Mi-mian.. mianhae...apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati karena takut namja yang telah ditabraknya marah padanya. Namja itu pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Masih dengan kegiatannya membersihkan tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, lumayan kotor dan dingin terkena salju akibat insiden tabrakan tadi.

"_Astaga! apa dia terluka? Kenapa matanya merah seperti itu? Apa dia marah padaku?Oh tidak dia menangis?" _Kyungsoo bingung ketika melihat ekspresi namja yang ditabraknya tadi.

Kyungsoo berjongkok di hadapan namja itu "mi-mianhae...k-kau menangis..." tanyanya hati-hati. Namja itu hanya diam, berhenti melakukan kegiatannya membersihkan tangan dan kini tengah menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"A-apa kau terluka?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah namja itu yang telah terhiasi dengan jejak air mata, tak lupa tatapan tajamnya yang sedari tadi terlihat sama. Saat tangan Kyungsoo hampir menyentuh wajah namja itu, tiba-tiba sang namja menampiknya dengan kasar hingga Kyungsoo terjungkal ke belakang. Sementara namja itu, dia segera mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu berlari menerjang hujan salju yang semakin lebat. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah kesakitan karena jatuh secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo-ya ... gwaenchana?" beritu melihat putrinya ada di sebrang jalan, appa Kyungsoo segera menghampirinya.

"Ah a-ani appa... nan gwaenchana" Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh appanya.

"Ahh! Appo!" Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan saat tangan appanya menyentuh sikunya yang terluka akibat terjungkal.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita pulang, kita obati lukamu di rumah ne" appa Kyungsoo menuntunnya menyeberangi jalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di sana.

"A-anieyo appa, hanya terbentur sedikit"

"Tetap saja, harus diperiksa!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Bocah kecil tadi..apa dia temanmu?" tanya appa Kyungsoo saat mereka berada di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju menuju ke rumah mereka.

"eoh? Nugu?"

"Namja yang tadi meninggalkanmu sendirian" appa Kyungsoo memang hanya melihat namja itu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo, dia tidak melihat adegan tabrakannya. -_-

Kyungsoo mengingat kembali wajah namja yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. _"Namja itu...sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, di-di sekolah! Bingo! Di dance class... dia itu...dia..."_

"Jongin" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Nugu?"

"A-aniyo appa, appa fokus saja nyetirnya ne" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**31 Desember 2013 09.55**

"Kemana mereka? Sudah hampir satu jam kenapa belum muncul juga?" seorang yeoja sedang menunggu teman-temannya di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Dia tampak kesal karena sedari tadi teman-temannya belum juga muncul, padahal mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman lama dari Junior High School-nya sebelum dia masuk kembali ke sekolah keesokan harinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya... mana teman-temanmu? Apa acara reuni kalian dibatalkan?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang menyapu di halaman rumah mereka.

"anieyo eomma.. mereka sudah janji. Mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Kyungsoo, yeoja yang sedari tadi menunggu teman-temannya di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

**...beberapa menit kemudian**

"Kyungie... apa aku terlambat?" tanya Victoria teman sekelas Kyungsoo saat berada di Junior High School, memang umur Kyungsoo lebih muda darinya. Mereka dipertemukan di kelas 3 karena Victoria sedikitt...eum..'daebak'.he

"Ya! Eonni aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam!"

"Ahh mian, kita kemana setelah ini?"

"eum...kita kerumah Baekhyun saja! eoh eonni kenapa bawa helm? Bukankah kita ke pantainya naik mobil ayah Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo, mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun yang lumayan dekat dengan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ne.. aku akan minta bonceng sama salah satu dari mereka" sontak Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya melihat objek yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Victoria di belakangnya.

"Heol! Mereka..." Kyungsoo kaget.

"_Mereka ke sini?d-dia juga ikut? Kris oppa... dia berjalan ke arahku?kenapa aku mendadak jadi gugup seperti ini...oh tuhan, bahkan ketika aku hanya menatapnya jantungku rasanya mau loncat keluar"_

Kris alias Wu Yi Fan, dia adalah teman masa kecil Kyungsoo, teman Junior high school-nya, juga akan menjadi temannya entah sampai kapanpun. Umurnya satu tahun di atas Kyungsoo, tapi karena Kris adalah murid pindahan dari Kanada dia dimasukkan di kelas 1 tingkat di bawahnya. Mereka bertemu saat Kyungsoo duduk di bangku kelas 3 Elementary School tahun yang sama dengan Victoria. Kyungsoo mulai mengenal Kris dan menjadi dekat dengannya karena mereka sama-sama mengikuti ekstra musikal.

Dan yang terpenting Kris adalah cinta pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Setelah semua yang dilakukan Kris padanya, setelah Kris mengecewakannya, dan setelah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa memang benar Kris adalah cinta pertamanya, bukan hanya cinta monyet yang sering tumbuh saat kita menginjak remaja. Akhirnya Do Kyungsoo mengeklaimnya sebagai cinta pertamanya untuk pertama kalinya kepada Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya di jalan kota seoul saat hendak berangkat sekolah bersama beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_**Flashback on**_

_**Seperti biasa, saat appanya tidak bisa mengantar ke sekolah Kyungsoo akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun sahabatnya mengendarai bus. Kini yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu sedang bergelayut manja di bahu sahabatnya.**_

"_**Yak! Byun Baekhyun kau menjijikan. Hentikan eoh" Kyungsoo lama kelamaan merasa risih juga melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menyandarkan dan menggesekkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.**_

"_**Entah kapan lagi aku bisa seperti ini padamu Kyungie.. besok kau akan meninggalkanku. Apa aku juga harus memanggilmu sunbae karena besok kau akan kelas 11 di HLC itu? Cih. Sedangkan aku masih duduk di kelas 10, sendirian...hiks..hiks..." tentu Baekhyun tidak menangis, dia hanya mendramatisir keadaan untuk menarik simpati sahabatnya berharap agar dirinya bisa ikut dibawa ke HL Class. Kyungsoo haya tersenyum geli mendengar celotehan dari sahabatnya.**_

"_**ckckck kenapa otakmu pintar sekali Kyung~ aku iri padamu! Kalau saja dulu kau berhasil melakukannya juga saat Junior High School, kenapa dulu kau bisa di kalahkan oleh namja itu? Harusnya sekarang kau pasti sudah duduk di kelas 12 karena berhasil loncat kelas dua kali. Bahkan si napeun oppa itu bisa memanggilmu sunbae..kkkkk dasar napeun oppa! Aku membencinya!"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tak mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan barusan?" merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya.**_

"_**Ya ya ya! Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan namja itu?"**_

"_**Dia tidak sejahat itu Byun Baek~" Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya Kyung!"**_

"_**Baekki..." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan sahabatnya "...apa aku mengecewakanmu? Aku tidak bisa menolak perasaan ini Baek, jujur aku sangat marah padanya. Dia telah membuatku kecewa. Aku telah melepaskan tiket HLC Junior High School-ku demi dirinya,karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya"**_

"_**Mwo?!" teriak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya takut kalau suara Baekhyun mengganggu penumpang yang lain. Berhubung sekarang masih pagi jadi hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam bus itu. Aman...**_

_**Baekhyun kaget setengah mati mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo, dia kira Kyungsoo sahabatnya tidak dapat bergabung dengan HLC 2 tahun yang lalu karena memang dia kalah saing dengan Kris yang juga ikut mendaftar dan ternyata... diluar dugaan, bahkan seluruh jagad raya beranggapan sama seperti Baekhyun termasuk kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.**_

"_**k-kenapa kau melakukannya Kyungsoo! Pabbo dasar Kyungsoo pabbo!" Baekhyun sangat marah pada sahabatnya tanpa sadar dia memukuli sahabatnya yang kini tengah terisak mengingat kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya.**_

"_**Hiks... aku tidah tahu Baek, Kris oppa tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia juga ikut mendaftar..."**_

"_**Mwo! Jadi kau di bohongi olehnya DUA KALI? Omo! Apa tadi yang ku katakan tentang otakmu? Kau sangat bodoh Kyung. Dan apa sekarang? Sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya?"**_

"_**Mollayo~ aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini? Jelas-jelas dia sudah jahat padaku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Dan aku menyadari bahwa sejak dulu sampai saat ini aku benar-benar mencintainya, jeongmal hiks..."**_

_**Baekhyun tidak kuat melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu, dia pun membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.**_

"_**Uljima-yo, sebentar lagi akan banyak murid-murid sekolah yang naik bus ini. Lihatlah..." Kyungsoo pun melepas pelukannya dan segera membersihkan wajahnya.**_

"_**Mian karena telah mengataimu bodoh. Tapi kau memang bodoh Kyung. Ck"**_

"_**YA!"**_

"_**Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu. Tapi dengan kau menyadari bahwa ternyata selama ini kau memang menyukai bahkan mencintai Kris oppa, ku harap kau akan bahagia dengan perasaanmu saat ini meskipun aku masih tetap membencinya. Dan kau harus melupakannya"**_

"_**Gomawo Baekki" Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya bahkan beberapa kali mencium pipi Baekhyun.**_

"_**Ya ya ya ! Kenapa kau jadi menjijikan seperti ini eoh!"**_

_**Flashback off**_

"Annyeong Kyungie" sapa Kris setelah sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, annyeong oppa" Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa kalian belum berangkat?" tanya Oh Sehun yang di bonceng oleh Kim Jongdae.

"kita mau kerumah Baekie Oh Sehun!" jawab Victoria.

"Kita bertemu di pantai saja yah" kata Kim Jongdae.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo dan Victoria terlihat bingung karena belum tahu maksud dari perkataan Jongdae.

"Kami para namja akan naik motor saja, kalian naik mobil appanya Baekhyun. Sampai bertemu di sana" kata Kris kemudian. Mereka sudah melesat di jalan raya. Meniggalkan ke dua yeoja itu.

"Eonni, sepertinya kau harus ikut kami..."

.

.

.

.

"Dingin sekali...Kyungie ayo kita foto bersama!" Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Sejak sampai di pantai Kyungsoo masih saja duduk di sana, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan foto selca-nya.

"Anieyo~ aku disini saja. Kau tidak kedinginan Baek?" Kyungsoo hanya duduk meringkuk karena merasa kedinginan sementara Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Ani. Aku sudah memakai jaket tebal. Bahkan kau juga sudah memakainya, kenapa masih kedinginan" Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Memperlihatkan hasil foto selca-nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Kau tidak berenang?" tanya Sehun -adik ipar Kyungsoo- yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yak! Mana mungkin aku berenang di musim dingin seperti ini!"

"Kyung kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama dengan teman-temanmu?" kini Kris dan Jongdae yang menghampirinya.

"Aniyo oppa, aku hanya ingin di sini"

"Kyung bisa kau fotokan kami bertiga?" Kyungsoo mengambil camera digital yang dibawa oleh Jongdae lalu memotret mereka bertiga.

"_ck. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo menyukai napeun oppa itu. Kyung..aku akan membantumu untuk melupakannya"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dirasa lelah setelah naik perahu berkeliling pulau, rombongan Kyungsoo pun mampir sejenak sebuah kedai makanan untuk menghentikan rasa lapar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 Januari 2014**

"Belajar yang baik ne"

"Ne appa" Kyungsoo turun dari mobil ayahnya setelah sampai di depan sekolahnya.

"HLC... semoga aku bisa melakukannya! Fighting!" gumam Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke kelas barunya.

Ramai... ternyata kelasnya sudah penuh oleh makhluk-makhluk yang biasanya menghuni kelas itu. Dan Kyungsoo pun merasa bingung karena dia sama sekali tidak kenal dengan mereka satu pun. Seperti anak SMP yang sedang menjalani MOS pertamanya. Hingga akhirnya...

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menoleh pada sumber suara itu. _"siapa dia? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Lebih baik aku segera menghampiri eonni itu" _batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan? Do Kyungsoo, kenalkan aku Kim Minseok. Kau bisa duduk bersamaku mulai hari ini karena teman sebangkuku lebih memilih hobaenya yang katanya tampan dari pada aku" yeoja bernama Minseok itu mengulurkan tangannya dan segera di balas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ne sunbae Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Duduklah, dan jangan panggil aku sunbae. Kita satu tingkat sekarang. Panggil nama saja!"

"Ne, arraseo eonni" jawab Kyungsoo riang

"cha itu lebih baik! Kau lucu sekali Kyung" tidak tahan dengan jawaban Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu dia dengan santainya mencupit pipi chubby Kyungsoo hingga menimbulkan bekas merah muda di sana.

"eonni.."Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengusap pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Berhati-hatilah Kyungsoo, dia bisa memakanmu nanti" suara yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar saat seorang yeoja berjalan melewati meja mereka dan kini duduk tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"eoh?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap yeoja itu.

"Zhang Yixing jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak nanti dia bisa takut padaku. Eoh! dimana hobaemu yang membuatmu meninggalkanku..." Minseok kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo setelah menatap Yixing. "...dia itu teman sebangkuku yang tadi sempat ku ceritakan padamu Kyung "

"eoh, annyeong eonni Do Kyungsoo imnida"

"Namaku Zhang Yixing. Sepertinya hari ini Jongin akan sedikit terlambat!"

"eh? Jongin .."

"Kau tidak tahu Kyung? Dia itu..." sejenak perkataan Minseok terhenti saat melihat orang yang sedang dia bicarakan memasuki kelasnya "...dia orangnya, Kim Jongin!" sambil menunjuk orang itu. Kim Jongin hanya berjalan seperti biasa tetap dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan sekarang sedang menatap Kyungsoo lalu melewatinya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa orang yang malam natal menangis karena ditabrak olehnya sekarang satu kelas dengannya...

"Kenapa kau terlambat, untung seongsaengnim belum datang" kata Yixing.

...bahkan sekarang duduk di belakang Kyungsoo bersama Yixing eonni.

"_apa yang harus ku lakukan... apa aku harus meminta maaf lagi padanya? Apa dia mau memaafkanku? Aish...bagaimana jika dia masih marah padaku. Tatapannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya"_

TBC

Yehet! Oh Sehun muncul juga.. tapi gak bisa lama-lama soalnya takut ceritanya jadi luber kemana-mana. Disini Sehun cuma buat rame-rame aja biar ada temen cowoknya.

Cha! Yang kemaren udah review gomawo-yo...

**Ryeolasoo : **eonni mksh udah review. Mian klo Ffnya gaje dan membingungkan. Bagian mana yang bingung? Nanti gue jelasin deh di next chap #senyumSemangat

**Kyle : **nih udah update, ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaa

**RiKyungie** : emang sengaja dibuat pendek biar dapet feelnya #ngeles

**Cucokrempong : **aku gak tau harus manggil eonni ato apa. Chingu aja kali yaa..Yang jelas makasih banyak ne, kritikannya bisa gue jadiin buat bikin FF yang lebih baik. Disini Kyungie emang suka ngomong ndiri. Kan klo orang pinter & ceria biasangya kek geto bwt menghibur diri sendiri #alesan. Sekarang udah bisa ditebak ceritanya bakalan kayak gimana? Ditunggu reviewnya.. Semoga kamu suka ^^

**Hany Kwan**: nih udah dilanjuut, ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaa ^^

_**Big Thank's : Ryeolasoo, Kyla, RiKyungie, Cucokrempong, Hany Kwan **_

RnR juseyo..^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Title : __**Just a Friends School**_

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Friendship, Romance, dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T**_

_Main Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**_

_Warning : __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo'__**s**__ bertebaran, cerita __**GAJE**__, Alur Kecepetan, __**OOC **__(maybe)__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~happy reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Just a Friends School

Chapter 3

***Just a Lose It***

**Kyungsoo pov**

Namja itu, mereka orang yang sama bukan? Namja yang menangis di malam natal setelah tertabrak olehku secara tidak sengaja dan namja yang sekarang tengah duduk di belakangku bersama Yixing eonni. Ya mereka orang yang sama, orang yang ku tahu, seseorang yang berasal dari Dance class yang sama-sama bergabung di HLC bersamaku tahun ini, dialah Jongin.. Kim Jongin.

"_Apa yang harus ku lakukan... apa aku harus meminta maaf lagi padanya? Apa dia mau memaafkanku? Aish...bagaimana jika dia masih marah padaku. Tatapannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya"_

"_Oh tuhan... aku bahkan tidak berani menatapnya. Tatapannya seperti akan membunuhku. Tidak hari ini, bagaimana jika sekarang aku membalikkan badanku dan melihatnya sedang menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya itu...aishh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding"_

**Kyungsoo pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh...hari ini aku lelah sekali..." Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari sekolah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tanpa melepas seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini bahkan untuk mandi pun terasa berat.

Tok tok tok... "Kyungsoo-ya eomma masuk ne"

Kyungsoo terbangun dari acara malas-malasannya setelah eommanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa secangkir cokelat hangat untuknya.

"Gomawo eomma" Kyungsoo meraih coklat itu dan meletakkannya di meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Anak eomma terlihat lelah, bukankah kelas barumu sangat menyenangkan? Selama satu bulan ini kau tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun mengenai HLC-mu itu" Kyungsoo menghampiri eommanya dan memeluknya dengan erat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"Gwaenchana eomma, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini banyak ulangan..hhe" Kyungsoo masih nyaman dengan posisinya yang sedang memeluk eommanya sekarang.

"Eum... tadi Baekhyun datang. Dia mencarimu" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ibunya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apa kalian ada masalah? Sejak kau pulang dari pantai 1 bulan yang lalu, kalian tidak pernah terlihat bersama... ada apa Kyungie? Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat mencemaskanmu. Temuilah dia... sudah 3 kali dia datang kerumah mencarimu" katanya sambil mengusap surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

"Ne eomma, karena eomma yang minta aku akan menemui bocah tengik itu" Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mencari posisi yang senyaman mungkin.

"Mandi sana, kau bau sekali. Eomma tunggu di meja makan ne.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Email : misspororo1201 

Password : **********

_Loading..._

Kyungsoo mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam sebuah label lalu mengirimnya. Kemudian dia mengecek beranda facebooknya untuk melihat hasil postingannya.

**Do Kyungsoo HLC**

**-Mianhae... sebelum kau marah padaku aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu padamu. **

**#Baek**

**Aku akan melupakannya... ****-**

"Semoga Baekhyun membacanya..." gumam Kyungsoo lalu kembali menjelajahi dunia mayanya sampai pada satu titik, dia berhenti sementara waktu.

**Kim Jongin HLC**

**-Game serial terbaru kyaaa! Menang telak atas Yixing :D-**

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di HLC dia selalu saja bersama dengan Yixing eonni. Apa hanya Yixing eonni yang dia butuhkan? Apa karena mereka sama-sama dari dance class? Aish.. kenapa aku memikirkannya. Bahkan sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Aku terlalu takut..." Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian di malam natal itu, dia masih merasa bersalah pada Jongin. Dia belum sempat meminta maaf lagi karena hubungan mereka memang tidak sedekat itu, untuk bertatap muka saja Kyungsoo masih tidak berani.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun muncul di bagian komentar dari status Kyungsoo.

**Baekkinya Yeollie**

**-Kerumahku sekarang-**

**Do Kyungsoo HLC**

**-Sudah malam, hari minggu besok aku akan kerumahmu-**

**Baekkinya Yeollie**

**-Terlalu lama..Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!-**

**Do Kyungsoo HLC**

**-Baiklah.. tunggu aku-**

Kurang dari 5 menit Kyungsoo sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun, rupanya Baekhyun sudah menunggunya.

"Masuklah..." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. _"Hmm.. sepertinya dia marah padaku. Wajar saja sudah 1 bulan aku mengacuhkannya" _Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ayo kita bicara di kamarku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eum Baekki..eomma dan appamu dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah duduk di tepi ranjang milik Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur, mereka baru saja pulang dari China sejak 1 bulan terakhir" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Baek~ aku tidak tahu harus memulai semua ini dari mana. Tapi... aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku takut jika aku menemuimu kau akan lebih marah padaku. Aku takut jika kau tidak mau..." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika mendengar suara isak tangis di kamar itu.

"Eoh Baek! K-kau kenapa?" tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke sahabatnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks...Kyungsoo... kenapa kau menghindariku eoh? Hiks... aku sendirian...aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sejak kita kembali dari pantai waktu itu. Kenapa kau tidak mau menemuiku dan menghilang begitu saja? Hikss..."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menghindari sahabatnya.

"Kenapa sejak saat itu kau menghilang? Aku tidak punya teman, appa dan eomma sedang berada di China dan baru kembali hari ini"

Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan setelah perasaannya sedikit membaik. Kyungsoo hanya menatap sahabatnya dari samping, dia benar-benar bingung dan merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu. Aku hanya takut kau akan semakin marah padaku setelah aku menceritakan kejadian itu padamu" Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak mau melihat reaksi Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu..."

"Ahh, aku juga mencarimu karena aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padamu. Ini rahasia..." Baekhyun berucap pelan dan membuat Kyungsoo kini berani menatap sahabatnya.

"_Sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah padaku..."_

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Baek?"

"Eum, ini tentang Yeollie... Park Chanyeol. Dia satu minggu yang lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku"

"Mwo! Si manusia jerapah itu? Bukankah saat pertama kau mengenalnya kau sangat membencinya? Kau bahkan sangat marah pada Oh Sehun karena telah mengenalkanmu padanya" Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya heran. Baekhyun dulunya sempat bercerita pada Kyungsoo karena kesal dengan pertemuan perdananya dengan Chanyeol.

"Heee... iya. Tapi setelah 1 bulan aku mengenalnya, aku rasa Park Chanyeol namja yang baik. Dia sangat perhatian padaku Kyung~"

"Pantas saja kau mengganti nama facebookmu. Lalu..apa kau menerimanya?"

"Aniyo~ dia tidak bertanya padaku. Dia hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya"

"Ohh ayolah Baek... seharusnya kau juga mengatakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya. Aku yakin pasti kau menyukainya kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Jujur Baekhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Kyungsoo. Segala apa yang telah dilaluinya, ia akan menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo. Meskipun belum genap satu bulan mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Karena meskipun mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama, Baekhyun hanya pernah berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo saat mereka kelas satu SMA. Dan mereka harus terpisah karena Kyungsoo yang sudah pindah ke HL Class tepat satu bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ahh.. mungkin malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita tentang Kris oppa pada Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau merusak suasana hatinya... tunggu waktu yang tepat!"_

Kyungsoo sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya setelah pulang dari rumah Baekhyun sebelum terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa... nanti aku pulang telat, aku pulangnya naik bus aja. Appa jangan menjemputku ne"

"Ne, hati-hati jangan terlalu malam"

"Aniya~ hati-hati di jalan!" Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolahnya setelah pagi ini dia diantar oleh appanya.

"Kyung, nanti pulang sekolah kita kumpul di balkon atas ne. Kau bawa materi Bahasa Inggrisnya kan? Jangan lupa ajak Jongin juga"

"Ne, eonni"

Baru saja Kyungsoo duduk di tempat duduknya, Luhan sudah menghampirinya. Mereka berencana mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris untuk besok pagi bersama dengan Luhan dan juga Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kyung aku mau ke kantin sebentar, kau dan Jongin tunggu aku di balkon ne" kata Luhan setelah pelajaran menyanyi hari ini berakhir.

"Ne" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mau titip makanan?"

"Ani.. aku minta air mineral saja"

"Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh... dimana Jongin? Aku sudah mencarinya di HLC tapi tidak ada..." Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang berada di depan HLC, sedari tadi dia mencari-cari Jongin tapi tidak terlihat juga batang hidungnya.

"Argggh... bahkan aku tidak punya nomor hp-nya" Kyungsoo mulai frustasi karenanya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpisah? Bukankah mereka satu kelas? Memang benar, tapi setiap murid di HL Class diberi kesempatan untuk memilih beberapa program khusus untuk melatih kemampuan mereka secara lebih intens seperti vocal, dance, instrumental, teater, maupun seni non-visual seperti melukis maupun membuat design atau karya seni yang lainnya.

Lebih dari 90% dari semua siswa di HLC terdaftar atau berpartisipasi dalam melaksanakan program-program seni sepanjang tahun dan banyak memilih untuk berpartisipasi dalam beberapa program.

Di Seoul Performing Arts School , siswa juga memiliki kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi dunia seni serta mendaftar di program Seni Visual IB, tingkat tertinggi kurikulum seni visual yang ditawarkan. Dan beberapa galeri publik bagi siswa untuk menyajikan kemampuan yang telah mereka miliki.

Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo termasuk juga Luhan baru saja melewati kelas vocal karena mereka berdua bergabung dalam Departemen musik yang memberikan banyak kesempatan untuk mahasiswa yang tertarik dalam musik vokal untuk belajar. Kelas musik berpuncak pada program IB Musik yang menghasilkan lebih dari 20 pertunjukan publik selama tahun ajaran.

Sementara Jongin..

"Kyungsoo.. sudah jam 3 kenapa masih duduk di depan kelas?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendirian di depan kelas.

"Eoh Yixing eonni, aku tadi sedang mencari Jongin. Tapi dia tidak ada di dalam"

"Pantas saja... Jongin masih di kelas dance. Kami baru menyelesaikan tugas dari Departemen Musik" Yixing berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi dia dan Yixing eonni mengikuti kelas dance..." gumam Kyungsoo saat berada di depan pintu ruang kelas dance yang masih tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omo! Kenapa kalian masih berdiri di sini. Tidak menungguku di balkon atas? Ayolah sekarang sudah hampir jam 4. Mian~ tadi aku ada urusan " kata Luhan.

Hening...

Mereka bertiga Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongin tentunya tidak ada yang mencoba memulai percakapan setelah Luhan menemukan mereka berdua di depan kelas dance dengan suasana sedikit canggung.

Jongin hanya berdiri di samping Luhan sambil memainkan hp-nya, mungkin sedang bermain game. Luhan masih duduk dan sibuk dengan beberapa kertas dengan tulisan Bahasa Inggris di tangannya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan laptopnya tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

**Flashback on**

**Setelah membuka pintu kelas dance dengan sangat hati-hati, Kyungsoo terdiam di ambang pintu itu sambil membulatkan matanya.**

**Dilihatnya seseorang berada di ruangan itu sedang menari dengan indahnya, memang hanya namja itu yang masih berada di dalam sana.**

**Kyungsoo menikmati setiap gerakan indah yang tercipta oleh tubuh namja itu. Orang yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok namja dingin dengan tatapanya yang tajam.**

**Kini perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati alunan musik yang mengiringi gerakan namja itu, masih di ambang pintu tentunya. Dia mendengarkan lagu itu dengan begitu hikmat.**

**Baby don't cry tonight pokpungi morachineun bam**

**u~ haneuri muneojil deut  
Baby don't cry tonight jogeumeun eoullijanha  
Nunmulboda challanhi bitnaneun i sungan neoreul bonaeya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi gieokdoel teni**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ireun haessari noga naerinda  
Neoreul darmeun nunbusimi naerinda**

**Gireul irheun nae nuneun ijeya cry cry cry**

**Dengan berakhirnya lagu itu, Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya. **

"**Omo!" Setelah membuka matanya Kyungsoo tersentak kaget memundurkan kakinya ke belakang karena melihat seseorang yang sedang di carinya, seseorang yang tadi membuatnya kagum telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.**

"**Minggir..." Kata orang itu**

**Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar kata singkat itu keluar dari mulut Jongin -namja itu- dan hanya berlalu melewatinya begitu saja.**

"**J-Jongin!" Kyungsoo membalikan badannya menatap Jongin yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Yang dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khasnya "Mwo?"**

"**..."**

"**Mwoya!" kini Jongin telah kembali ke hadapan Kyungsoo.**

"**J-Jongin..." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya setelah melihat dalam kedua manik mata Jongin. **_**"omo! Kenapa aku tidak bisa meneruskan ucapanku? Kenapa rasanya darah yang mengalir di tubuhku terasa membeku..."**_

"**Sudahlah..." Jongin hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo kembali namun berhenti setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo.**

"**Kim Jongin! Luhan eonni menyuruh kita menunggunya di balkon atas" dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengatakan kata-kata itu tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin yang kini kembali mendekatinya.**

"**Eoh? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aish.. ini sudah terlalu sore!"**

**Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jongin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. **_**"Kenapa sekarang wajahku yang memanas?" **_**sampai akhirnya tatapan mereka berakhir ketika Luhan memanggil mereka berdua.**

**Flashback off**

"Kyung apa sudah selesai?" pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ne eonni, aku hanya perlu menuliskan pertanyaan untuk evaluasi terakhir" sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Jongin. _"Aish.. kenapa orang itu tidak membantu sama sekali!"_

Luhan mengikuti arah tatapan Kyungsoo seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh temannya itu..."Yak Kkamjong! Apa kau hanya mau berdiri seperti itu eoh?" setelah berteriak Luhan kembali pada kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Jongin hanya bingung karena tidak fokus pada omongan Luhan. Dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Ada apa?'.

"Duduklah, kau tidak merasa pegal dari tadi hanya berdiri di sana?" Kyungsoo yang mengerti dengan arah pemikiran Jongin menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan Jongin pun menurut.

"Eonni kapan selesainya? Aku sudah lapar..." sambil meminum air mineral yang berada di dekatnya "...lihatlah sudah hampir jam 5 sore!"

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo tersentak karena baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk pulang.

"Mwoya? Yak! Kim Jongin itu minuman Kyungsoo!"

"Ahh.. mian. Aku haus"

"Sudahlah, gwaenchana eonni. Aku harus segera pulang, aku takut tidak ada bus seperti malam natal yang lalu" mengingat malam natal, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Gwaenchana, kau bisa pulang bersama Jongin kalian satu arah bukan?"

"Aniyo!" kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin serempak.

"A-aku tidak membawa 2 helm" kata Jongin terbata-bata.

"Aku juga bisa naik taksi kalau tidak ada bus!" kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung.. aku boleh pinjam laptopmu?" tanya Jongin yang kini tengah duduk di meja Yixing di belakang Kyungsoo.

"sebentar, aku sedang mendownload lagu. Memangnya laptopmu kemana?"

"Dibawa Yixing noona dan hari ini dia tidak berangkat"

"Eoh? Yixing eonni tidak berangkat? Suho oppa juga hari ini tidak berangkat..ck " Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja Suho. Jongin terlihat tidak suka saat Kyungsoo membicarakan Suho.

Sejak terakhir kali mereka berada di balkon bersama Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat semakin dekat, tidak lagi canggung meskipun Kyungsoo masih merasa aneh jika berada di dekat Jongin. Dia juga belum berani mengungkit kejadian saat malam natal. Ketika Kyungsoo bertanya tentang itu Jongin akan menjawab "BUKAN URUSANMU!" dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal karena Jongin akan memunculkan sifat aslinya kembali.

"Memangnya lagu apa yang sedang kau download?"

"Bondan Prakoso and Fade 2 Black- Not With Me"

"Ahhhh, Indonesian pop"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan kemarin menonton konsernya" jawab Jongin mantap.

"Jinjja?! Apa kau bisa menyanyikannya untukku?" tentu Kyungsoo hanya asal bicara.

"..."

**I'm walking up from my summers dreams again  
try to thinking if you're alright  
then I'm shattered by the shadows of your eyes  
knowing you're still here by my side**

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang ada di belakangnya tak percaya. _"Bocah ini menyanyi? Dia, Kim Jongin yang dingin menyanyi untukku?"_ Seakan tak mau membuang kesempatan langka Kyungsoo pun menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan Jongin. _"Tidak terlalu buruk..hanya sedikit kacau karena liriknya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris ck" _batinnya.

**I can see you if you're not with me  
I can say to my self if you're OKAY  
I can feel you if you're not with me  
I can reach you my self, you show me the way**

life was never be so easy as it seems  
'till you come and bring your love inside  
no matter space and distance make it look so far  
still I know you're still here by my side

**I can see you if you're not with me  
I can say to my self if you're OKAY  
I can feel you if you're not with me  
I can reach you my self, you show me the way**

"Ahh sudahlah...sebentar lagi bel istirahat selesai!" kata Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa berhenti eoh, bahkan lagunya belum selesai!" Kyungsoo kesal karena Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Palli noona! Aku pinjam laptopmu!"

"Yak! Aku lebih muda darimu Oppa!" Jongin sedikit kaget karena Kyungsoo memanggilnya oppa untuk pertama kali.

"Bahkan jarak usia kita hanya 1 tahun. Kenapa kau terlihat lebih dewasa dariku"

"Eh darimana kau tahu. Itu karena kau yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan"

"Aku pernah melihat profilemu. Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku bisa 1 kelas denganmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja karena aku loncat kelas oppa. Heol! Bukankah kau juga loncat kelas? Padahal usiamu sudah 17 tahun. Apa dulu kau seorang namja pabbo?kkkkk"

"Yak enak saja! Dulu aku memang sedikit terlambat mendaftar karena eomma-" Jongin menutup mulutnya karena hampir mengatakan hal yang menyangkut privasinya.

"Eoh, ada apa dengan eommamu?"

"Eudahlah tidak usah dibahas"

"Yak Kim Jongin kau harus memberi tahuku" Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Naega? Tentu saja temanmu!" sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak merasa berteman denganmu!"

"Yak!" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah.. Kau lahir jam berapa NOONA!"

"01.40 KST. Senin, 12 Januari 1998 dan kau OPPA?"

"23.00 KST. Selasa, 14 Januari 1997 NOONA!"

"Benarkan kau tidak boleh memanggilku NOONA, OPPA!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bagaimana jika tanggal lahirku salah NOONA!"

"YAK! Mana mungkin! Dasar OPPA, suaramu benar-benar jelek saat menyanyi! Jangan memanggilku N-O-O-N-A !"

"Kyungie noona! Kau lucu sekali..." Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Dan tanpa Jongin sadari wajah Kyungsoo dibuat memerah karenanya. Kyungsoo tak berkutik sedikitpun sejak Jongin menyentuh bagian kepalanya.

" Cepat aku pinjam laptopmu!"

"2 menit lagi akan masuk" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Palli, ini sangat penting! Jeball" kini Jongin beralih ke hadapan Kyungsoo, tepat di depannya memohon dengan aegyo-nya agar Kyungsoo dapat meminjamkan laptopnya.

"Aigoo.. Kim Jongin sejak kapan kau jadi girlly seperti itu. Ffyuhhh... aku merinding" Kyungsoo mengusap lengannya karena tingkah laku Jongin telah membuat bulu-bulu di tangannya merinding.

"Palli Noona..buing~buing~" kini Jongin menggunakan jurus kerlingan mata.

"Tidak semudah itu eoh! Pertama jangan memanggilku NOONA. Dan yang ke dua kau harus menceritakan padaku mengenai eommamu yang tadi belum sempat di lanjutkan otte?"

"..." Jongin terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Jangan terlalu lama berfikir, sebentar lagi bel berbu.."

Teet teet teet... Belum sempat mengatakannya, bel tanda istirahat selesai sudah terdengar.

"...Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, toh sekarang sudah waktunya masuk kelas" Kyungsoo meneruskan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti sambil menutup laptop yang belum mati.

"Baiklah, kajja!" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas sambil membawa laptop milik Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Mau kemana eoh? Ini sudah masuk" Kyungsoo mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Jongin yang sedang menariknya menuju sebuah ruangan, Dance Room. Namun tenaga Jongin jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya, sehingga kini mereka pun sudah duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di dalam ruang dance yang tengah kosong itu.

"Kenapa kita disini? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada pelajaran khusus dari Departemen Musik?" Pelajaran khusus merupakan pelajaran yang secara khusus dipilih oleh siswa HLC untuk diikutinya. Pelajaran khusus Kyungsoo adalah vocal sedangkan Jongin dance, yang keduanya sama-sama tergabung dalam Departemen Musik.

"Geurom, karena aku ingin meminjam laptopmu"

"Aish jinjja, kenapa tidak di kelas!"

"Bukankah kau juga ingin mendengarkan ceritaku? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya di dalam kelas, aku butuh tempat yang sepi Soo"

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin karena baru kali ini Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tapi kita akan kehilangan jam Bahasa Inggris!" lanjut Kyungsoo yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Jujur, aku sangat tidak menyukai Jung seonsaengnim" Jongin membuka laptop Kyungsoo di pangkuannya.

"Yak! Kau harus bercerita dulu padaku" Kyungsoo mengambil laptop itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa jika hanya terus berbicara. Kalau kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku biar aku yang memegangnya" kata Jongin sembari mengambil laptop Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah.."

"Sebelum aku selesai menceritakannya, kau tidak boleh bertanya apapun padaku. arra"

"Arraseo" Kyungsoo mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan diseritakan oleh Kim Jongin padanya, untuk pertama kalinya.

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mulai menceritakan kisahnya pada Kyungsoo. Diam sejenak lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sebelumnya, aku hanya menceritakannya padamu. Jadi ku harap kau bisa menjaganya"

Kyungsoo mulai menatap Jongin dengan serius _"Jadi aku yang pertama..."_

"Tadi kau bertanya mengapa aku bisa sekelas denganmu? Itu karena dulu aku tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah karena eommaku" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat.

"Hampir 1 tahun eomma pergi meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian hanya bersama dengan beberapa maid. Sedangkan appaku hanya pulang ke rumah setiap akhir pekan untuk mengajar les di rumah kami. Kata appa, eomma sedang ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting. Tapi bagiku aku tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah kalau tidak ada eomma. Dan akhirnya aku mulai masuk kembali dan mengulang di kelas yang sama setelah eomma pulang kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa eomma meninggalkanku selama itu, sampai akhirnya..." Jongin berhenti dan mengambil nafas perlahan.

"Ceritanya bermula dari keinginan eommaku yang ingin melihatku menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Sejak kecil aku sudah melihat appaku melatih dance pada anak-anak didik appaku yang datang ke rumah setiap akhir pekan. Sejak itulah, aku berpikir bahwa aku ingin menjadi dancer seperti appaku. Tidak hanya mengajar murid-muridnya, aku lebih ingin menjadi seorang dancer yang terkenal. Dan mulai saat itu aku berlatih dengan keras.." Jongin sedikit memberi jeda pada ceritanya.

"_Kau baik dalam bernyanyi Jongin, tapi jujur aku lebih menyukaimu saat kau sedang menari. Menyukai? Mungkin maksudku aku lebih senang melihatmu ketika sedang menari. Cha! itu baru benar"_ batin Kyungsoo sebelun Jongin kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

"Walaupun begitu, eomma tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, dia tidak pernah melarangku untuk berhenti berlatih dance bersama appaku. Bahkan eomma tidak melarangku ketika aku memilih dance class di Seoul Performing Arts School saat SMP. Dan akhirnya eomma melarangku untuk pertama kalinya ketika aku kembali mendaftar dance class ketika aku masuk SMA..." Kyungsoo masih setia mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin sambil menatap sosok itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengabaikannya, aku bahkan berani berteriak padanya. Dan eomma hanya diam, dia merasakan sakit di dadanya dan hampir saja terjatuh. Tapi ketika aku hendak membantunya, dia menyuruhku untuk pergi saja. Dan aku pun berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, belajar dance lebih dalam bersama Yixing noona. Aku berlatih sangat keras, hingga aku pun jarang berada di rumah. Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku pasti akan bertengkar dengan eommaku karena dia terus memaksaku untuk berlatih bernyanyi bersama Kyuhyun seonsaengnim yang sengaja di panggil ke rumah oleh eommaku. 1 minggu, dua minggu pertama, aku masih menurut dengan eommaku. Namun saat memasuki minggu ke tiga, aku mulai menentang eommaku, berteriak padanya, aku bahkan pernah membuatnya menangis di depanku. Aku menjadi jarang pulang ke rumah, biasanya aku akan menginap di rumah Yixing noona karena dialah yang paling mengerti keadaanku dan keluarga kami bersaudara walaupun aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang apapun padanya. Aku menginap dirumahnya selama beberapa hari, hingga hari ke-7 appa datang ke rumah Yixing noona untuk menjemputku. Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Tapi aku mulai melihat perbedaan raut wajah ayahku. Dia menangis.. untuk pertama kalinya appa menangis di hadapanku. Kemudian dia memelukku dan berkata bahwa eomma masuk rumah sakit dan keadaannya sangat kritis. Eomma memiliki penyakit jantung sejak masih muda. Dan aku baru mengetahui alasan eomma meninggalkanku, sebenarnya dia tengah menjalani pengobatan secara intensif. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada eomma dan appa. Aku membuat eommaku..." suara Jongin mulai melemah, Kyungsoo memegang pundak Jongin.

"Jangan diteruskan jika kau belum sanggup mengatakannya" Kyungsoo tahu betul apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Jongin. Jongin yang selama ini terlihat bergitu cuek dan cool kini tengah merasa pilu walaupun dia tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sekali.

"Aku membuat penyakit jantung eommaku kambuh lagi" Jongin mulai melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Dan sejak saat itu aku dan appa sangat menjaga eomma. Aku menuruti keinginannya untuk kembali berlatih bersama Kyuhyun seonsangnim. Eomma mulai jarang pingsan walaupun kadang-kadang sakit di dadanya datang kembali. Sampai akhirnya eomma memasukkanku dalam HL Class. Aku sangat membenci itu, bukan hanya HLC. Tapi eomma melarangku berlatih dance saat aku sudah berhasil masuk dalam HLC. Aku mengatakannya kepada eommaku di depan appaku juga. Karena aku mengatakannya aku mendapat tamparan keras dari appa. Dan karena itu, penyakit eommaku kambuh lagi. Sejak malam itu, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan eommaku lagi" ucapan Jongin berhenti di titik itu.

"Sampai sekarang? Lalu?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya karena Jongin menghentikan ceritanya terlalu lama.

"Ceritanya belum selesai, kau belum boleh bertanya" jawab Jongin sambil melangkah keluar dari dance room membawa laptop Kyungsoo.

"Belum selesai kenapa pergi?" Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Pelajaran Jung seosangnim sudah selesai NOONA, lain kali akan ku ceritakan lagi."

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku noona! Ingat, kau masih berhutang cerita padaku!" mereka akhirnya kembali ke kelas mereka, HL Class.

"_Ketahuilah Kyung~ aku memanggilmu noona karena dengan begitu kau juga akan memanggilku oppa,, aku senang dengan panggilan itu. Aneh bukan?"_

TBC

**Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga. Kemarin aku udah munculin Sehun. Dan di chap ini aku munculin Luhan. Perannya sama kayak Sehun di chap kemaren. Belum ada niat buat bikin couple mereka berdua sih. Cause KaiSoo in here!**

**Di chap ini Jongin banyak bicaranya, bisa dibilang itu cerita singkat kehidupan Kim Jongin. Memang Jongin hanya menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo. Karena udah dikepoin sama Kyungie. Nggak deh, alasan sebenernya tuh karena tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin merasa nyaman jika bersama dengannya. Mungkin si Kkamjong udah mulai ada perasaan sana baby Soo.**

**Maap klo ceritanya terlalu panjang. Semoga kalian nggak bosen bacanya. Tapi di chap selanjutnya akan lebih pendek dari yang ini. Mian klo ceritanya nggak memuaskan dan meleset dari bayangan kalian semua. Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan ^^**

Asa! Seperti biasa, sebagai pemula aku akan membalas review / kritik /pertanyaan dari para reader yang terhormat. Buat tambah pengetahuan aja!

**Mami Fate Kamizae : **iaa, nih udah lanjuuuut! Jangan bosen-bosen buat review ea~ semoga suka ceritanya.

**Cho Eun Byun : **nih aku udah buat yang lumayan panjang. Tapi next chap gak janji buat yang lebih panjang . RnR Please!

**Cucokrempong : **emang ada beberapa makna tersirat di dalam nih FF. Dibikin kayak geto supaya ceritanya nggak gampang ditebak. Tapi mian kalo malah jadi bikin kamu bingung.. #sedih. Yang foto bertiga Kris, Jongdae, sama Sehun. Cause Kyungsoo-nya nggak mau difoto sama mereka. Soal Minseok yang nganggep dirinya tampan kayaknya kamu belum paham deh, coba baca lagi. Nih aku kasih tau deh. Minseok itu lagi bicara sama Kyungsoo tentang Yixing (teman sebangkunya dulu) yang ninggalin dia dan memilih duduk sama hobaenya yang tampan. Jadi yang tampan nthu hobaenya. Alias Jongin.

**Ryeolasoo : **Ne! Gomawoyo. Ditunggu review buat chap yang ini. Sama kalo bisa di tunggu first FF-nya juga #tebarVirusFF :D

Akhir kata ... ... Review juseyo~~


	4. Chapter 4

_Title : __**Just a Friends School**_

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Friendship dan temukan sendiri ne xd**_

_Rate : __**T**_

_Main Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**_

_Warning : __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo's bertebaran, cerita GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, __**OOC**__._

**Summary :**Ini adalah kisah kehidupan seorang siswa Senior High School bernama DO Kyungsoo. Bersama Baekhyun sahabat sekaligus tetangga dekat yang selalu menceritakan apapun padanya. Jongin sang pangeran dingin yang penuh dengan misteri. Dan Kris yang mengganggap dirinya selalu dicintai oleh Kyungsoo. Akankah Kyungsoo dapat melupakan cinta pertamanya dan mendapatkan sebuah cinta yang lain. KAISOO/KRISOO.

_~Happy Reading~_

Just a Friends School

Chapter 4

***geusaram***

Cinta...

Tanpa ku sadari cinta itu telah datang padaku.

Tanpa ku sadari cinta itu tertanam semakin dalam di sini, di hatiku.

Aku tak tahu mengapa seperti ini rasanya.

Kadang perasaan ini membuatku gila, gila karena memikirkannya.

Kadang aku menjadi sulit bernafas ketika bersama dengannya.

Oh tidak, bahkan ketika aku hanya melihatnya.

Rasanya seperti ada yang sedang menabuh drum di hatiku.

Rasanya seperti ada yang mendidih di kepalaku.

Tapi rasanya jadi sulit sekarang, cinta itu begitu menyiksaku.

Aku ingin segera terlepas dari perasaan ini.

Karena akan semakin sakit jika aku menyimpannya.

Mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya, bahkan sampai detik ini.

Padahal cinta yang kualami tidak meninggalkan memori yang berarti, tidak ada nada-nada yang indah di sana.

Yang ada hanya rasa sakit di hati karena aku begitu mencintainya.

Walau aku sangat tersiksa ketika melihatnya, tapi akan lebih tersiksa lagi jika aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku pasti bisa melupakannya!

Setidaknya hilangkanlah rasa sakit itu ketika aku sedang melihatnya.

Aku ingin merasakan cinta yang lain... Cinta yang diakhiri dengan nada indah.

"Omo! Kenapa aku mengetikkan kata-kata seperti ini? Seharusnya aku sedang membuat naskah untuk drama musikal minggu depan! Aish..." Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika membaca tulisannya sendiri di depan laptopnya.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan naskah yang sebelumnya telah dibuat oleh Luhan eonni. Aku hanya perlu membuat endingnya kan?"

Sekarang dia sedang berada di kamarnya membuat sebuah naskah untuk drama musikal HLC minggu depan. Kebetulan Kyungsoo di tunjuk untuk menjadi ketua dalam drama musikal kali ini.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, bukannya melanjutkan membuat naskah drama, Kyungsoo malah mengetikkan isi hatinya. Benar, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan perasaannya kepada siapapun. Dia hanya berani menuangkannya pada beberapa lembar kertas kemudian menyimpannya.

Tapi dia pikir akan lebih mudah jika Kyungsoo menceritaknnya pada sahabatnya. Hingga akhirnya dia berani menceritakan perihal perasaan cinta pertamanya itu pada Baekhyun dan juga Luhan.

Yah Luhan eonni, Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Luhan bahkan lebih dekat dari pada Minseok teman sebangkunya. Entahlah, dia sudah mempercayai Luhan. Sebagai jaminannya Kyungsoo pun sudah memegang rahasia Luhan, rahasia hati seorang Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya jadi juga. Semoga mereka menyukainya" gumam Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan naskah drama musikalnya. Dia memadukan antara vocal, dance, musik, dalam sebuah cerita tentunya. Hingga suara dering handphone menghentikan aktivitasnya.

**From: Baekki**

**Kyung temani aku menonton film di rumahku sekarang! PALLI**

**TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN!**

Tak peduli jika hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah. Namun tanpa membalas pesan terlebih dahulu Kyungsoo langsung melesat ke rumah Baekhyun. Tidak mau sahabatnya menjadi marah lagi padanya.

Sampailah Kyungsoo di sini. Di kamar Baekhyun menghadap layar TV LED berukuran 29'.

Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan tissue di tangannya kalau-kalau dia menangis karena film yang tengah mereka tonton bergendre drama romance. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Sungguh malam ini dia tidak dalam keadaan mood menonton drama yang baik, karena dia ingin segera tidur!

20 menit waktu berlalu...

Suasana hening di kamar itu mulai terisi dengan suara isak tangis dari salah satu penghuni kamar itu, tentu saja Baekhyun yang menangis. Kyungsoo hanya memandang sahabatnya heran "Bukankah ini yang ke 3 kalinya kita menonton bersama? Kenapa dia masih saja menangis?" Gumam Kyungsoo namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Diamlah... Sebentar lagi kau pasti juga akan menangis saat bagian Lee Min Ho oppa. Berapa kali pun kau sudah menontonnya, kau juga pasti akan menangis pada bagian itu" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelap air matanya.

Hening...

Yang terdengar hanya suara yang di keluarkan oleh TV itu... Samar-samar tapi tedengar jelas setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya. Hingga pada bagian yang dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun muncul.

**Pemandangan dengan cinta selalu indah**

**Tapi.. Hanya karena cinta itu indah tak berarti selamanya bahagia**

**Cinta.. **

**Cinta selalu memiliki sisi yang berbeda**

**Kesedihan dan Kebahagiaan**

Saat aktor bernama Lee Min Ho selesai mengucapkan dialognya setelah mencium lawan mainnya dengan penuh cinta persis seperti yang Baekhyun katakan, Baekhyun pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun sedikit berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak menangis padahal tidak pernah dia tidak menangis setelah menonton adegan yang satu ini. Dia terlihat blank dengan tatapan mata kosong yang menghadap ke layar TV.

"Kyung... Kau sedih bukan?" Baekhyun menghadap sahabatnya.

"Eoh? Kau tidak menangis?" Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Ahh, kau pasti teringat dengan cinta pertamamu~ arra!" Baekhyun kembali melihat ke arah TV di depannya.

"_Saat aku pertama kali menonton drama ini bersamanya, tepat di bagian ini dia memberikan bahunya padaku, membiarkan air mataku membasahi bajunya. Dan setelah film ini selesai di putar aku masih ingat dengan jelas dia bertanya padaku siapa yang aku sukai dari semua tokoh yang ada di film itu. Kemudian aku menjawab __**–tentu saja Min Ho oppa-.**__ Lalu aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya namun apa jawabannya? Mungkin dia menjawab seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku entahlah..."_

"_**Dari pada kedua wanita yang memperebutkan Min Ho oppamu itu, aku lebih memilih dirimu. Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari kedua yeoja itu"**_

"_...wajahku memerah seketika saat Kris oppa mengatakan itu padaku. Mungkin kini wajahku juga sudah mulai memerah hanya dengan memikirkannya. Oh tidak! Aku harus melupakannya"_

"Yak Do Kyungsoo! Filmnya sudah berahir. Apa kau mau tidur di rumah ku hm?"

"_sampai akhirnya lamunanku terhenti saat aku mendengar teriakan Baekhyun sahabatku"_

"Aish.. Pabboya. Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Siapa suruh kau memikirkan orang lain saat berada di dekatku!"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu" Kyungsoo mencoba menceritakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan kepada sahabatnya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak jadi!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ye?" Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Em, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan chanyeol oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya"

"Mwo! Kalian berdua sudah jadian? Chukkae" Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aniya, aku melarangnya menembakku"

"Mwo!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Aku menyukainya dan dia menyukaiku tapi kita tidak terikat dalam suatu hubungan"

"Yah! Mana bisa seperti itu?"

"Bisa saja! Buktinya aku dan yeolie sudah melakukannya"

"..."

"Soo-ya! Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan? Sejak tadi pikiranmu terlihat tidak fokus"

"Hm~ geusaram..." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah.

"Nugu?"

"Kris oppa?"

"G-geusaram?" Baekhyun bingung dengan panggilan Kyungsoo pada Kris yang tidak biasa. Terkesan dingin saat menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Ah! Aku sudah mengantuk, aku mau pulang. Pay~" Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Yak!" Baekhyun bangkit untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Namun dia tidak mungkin bisa mengejarnya. Alhasil Baekhyun berlari menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Yak Do Kyungsoo! Kau berhutang cerita padaku eoh!" Baekhyun berteriak dari atas sana.

"Aish.. Arra! Yang jelas aku sedang berusaha melupakannya!" Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi, sedangkan Baekhyun ada sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Kapan kita mulai latihan?" tanya teman-teman Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah?"

"Ne Krystal eonni. Geunde.. print out-nya belum bisa diambil hari ini" di sela-sela jam istirahat HL Class menyempatkan untuk berkumpul membahas pertunjukan visual musik yang akan digelar satu minggu yang akan datang.

"So?"

"Gwaenchana~ hari ini kita hanya perlu latihan untuk musik dan dance, dialognya menyusul" Kyungsoo sebagai ketua mengatur teman-temannya, tentu saja dibantu oleh Suho sebagai ketua kelas dari HL Class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang telah Kyungsoo sampaikan saat jam istirahat tadi pagi, sekarang kita dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Untuk kelompok vocal dan musik bergabung dengan Kyungsoo termasuk Jongin, Ryewook, Yoona, Krystal dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan untuk kelompok dance bergabung denganku" kata Suho

Apa ada yang bertanya kenapa Jongin berada di kelompok musik sedangkan Suho berada di kelompok dance? Apakah tidak tertukar? Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti naskah yang diberikan Luhan eonni. Mungkin karena Suho adalah pemeran utama dalam teater yang ceritanya adalah seorang dancer meskipun sebenarnya peran sebagai dancer tidak cocok untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung.. Aku dan Suho oppa sudah selesai latihan. Dimana kau mengcopy naskahnya? Biar aku dan Suho oppa yang akan mengambilnya" Yixing menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berlatih menyanyi.

"Gomapta eonni" Kyungsoo menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil seperti nota kepada Yixing.

"Ne. Oh, dimana Jongin? Bukankah dia seharusnya sedang latihan dengan kalian?"

"Mollayo sepertinya dia sudah pulang" sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa sangat kesal dengan Jongin karena Jongin belum latihan sama sekali. _"Kenapa dia kembali menjadi orang yang dingin, dia juga belum melanjutkan ceritanya padaku"_ batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Yixing baru saja kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil membawa beberapa lembar naskah yang baru diambilnya.

"Ne"

"Ini sisa naskahnya kau saja yang menyimpan. Tadi aku sudah membagikan beberapa dan ini milik beberapa anak yang belum sempat dibagikan termasuk Jongin" Yixing menyerahkan semua naskah itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin? Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya"

"Tidak ada yang tahu dimana rumah Kim Jongin Kyung.. Yahh walaupun dia putra dari Donghae seosangnim"

"Ye?"

"_Apa dia sebegitu tertutupnya.. Bahkan Yixing eonni yang kukira sangat dekat dengannya tidak tahu dimana rumahnya" _batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derrttt deerrrttt deerrtt

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar tepat setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan penelfon itu adalah Kim Jongin, dulu mereka sempat bertukar nomor hp setelah kelompok Bahasa Inggris mereka dengan Luhan selesai.

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Ekhm.. Noona! Dimana kau sekarang kenapa sms-ku tidak dibalas?"

"Eoh?.."

"_memangnya dia mengirim pesan padaku?" _Kyungsoo segera mengecek inbox yang masuk ke hpnya.

**From : Jongin**

**NOONA! Kau dimana sekarang**

"Aishh.. Kenapa dia masih berani memanggilku noona setelah tadi menghilang begitu saja!" Gerutu Kyungsoo setelah membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke handphonenya.

"Yak NOONA! Bicara yang jelas!"

"Aishh.. Kenapa kau masih berani memanggilku noona! OPPAAAAAAA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa!"

"Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang noona. Yang penting sekarang kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di EXO Cafe, cepat bawa naskah dramaku kesini! Sebentar lagi waktuku habis. Kau tahu kan maksudku"

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau berada di sana. Memangnya kau beli berapa tiket?" Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kepo.

"Sudahlah noona apa itu penting? Aku disini sejak pulang sekolah"

"Yak! Aku baru selesai mandi bodoh!"

"Cepatlah.."

"Kau di meja nomor be-"

Pip..pip...pip.. Jongin sudah mematikan sambungan telefonnya secara sepihak sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang jam 4 sore, tadi dia pulang sekolah pukul 2 siang. Berarti dia beli 2 tiket? 1 tiket sepuluh ribu won. Belum makanannya, sebenarnya berapa uang sakunya?" Kyungsoo berjalan sambil terus memikirkan uang sudah dikeluarkan selama satu hari oleh seorang Kim Jongin setelah tadi bertemu dengannya di EXO Cafe. Berjalan menuju rumahnya karena EXO Cafe tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

EXO Cafe terletak di kawasan elit di dekat jalan raya di luar komplek perumahan Kyungsoo. Cafe itu terkenal karena makanan dan minumannya yang bisa dibilang memang enak. Kyungsoo juga pernah sesekali datang ke tempat itu walaupun hanya sekedar memesan satu tiket untuk menikmati layanan internet geratis selama 1 jam yang menjadi ciri khas Cafe itu.

Sebelumnya dia harus rela antre hanya untuk mendapatkan tiket pesanannya. Mereka menggunakan metode ini karena memang mereka sengaja hanya menyediakan beberapa meja saja disana. Bisa dihitung, mungkin hanya ada 12 meja yang mereka sediakan setiap harinya.

"_Ahh dia kan putra tunggal Donghae ahjussi. Tidak heran, aku sudah bertemu dua kali dengannya di tempat itu"_ Kyungsoo masih juga memikirkan Jongin walaupun sekarang dia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak Kyungsoo memasuki halaman rumahnya ada seorang yeoja yang terus memperhatikannya sampai sekarang.

"Omo Baekhyun! Kau mengagetkanku" akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Yak! Apa sekarang hobimu sudah berubah menjadi melamun di sepanjang jalan? Dari mana saja kau!"

"A-aku tadi menemui temanku di EXO Cafe. Masuklah.." Kyungsoo lebih dulu memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena kau sudah menungguku di luar dengan cuaca dingin, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hm?" Kini mereka sudah berada di kamar Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja untuk menagih cerita padamu! Hmm..diluar sangat dingin kenapa musim panas belum datang juga" Baekhyun menghangatkan badannya di bawah selimut Kyungsoo.

"..."

"kau berhutang cerita padaku! Tentang Kris oppa!"

"Eum~ tapi BERJANJILAH! ketika aku sudah menceritakannya padamu kau tidak boleh marah padaku atau memukulku!"

"Hmm yakso!"

"G-geusaram..." Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya.

**Flashback on**

**31 December 2013**

"**Ahh.. Aku lapar. Noona mau makan apa? Ayo kita ke kedai itu" Sehun menarik Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah kedai di laut musim dingin disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.**

"**Noona! Kenapa kau makannya sedikit sekali?"**

"**Yak Oh Sehun! Apa dia anakmu, kenapa kau perhatian sekali padanya" Victoria merasa risih karena Sehun sangat memperhatikan Kyungsoo.**

"**Dia uri Kyungie noona. Apa kau cemburu pada noona-ku?" goda Sehun. Victoria mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.**

"**Yak! Cepat selesaikan makanan kalian. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kedai untuk memastikan cuaca secara langsung diikuti oleh Victoria dan Kris di belakangnya.**

"**Sepertinya benar.." Gumam Kris. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menatapnya.**

"**Ahh Kris oppa nanti bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?" tanya Victoria dengan aksen memohon.**

"**Eoh, baiklah"**

"**Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Victoria saat hendak masuk kembali ke dalam kedai.**

"**Eoh gesaram.. kenapa kau memikirkannya. Dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku" **

**Jleb**

**Jlebb **

_**Hatiku seperti telah tertusuk oleh beribu-ribu pedang tajam. Kris menjawabnya sambil mengikuti Victoria dan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku disana...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Eoh? Dimana Kyungie. Bukankah tadi dia keluar bersama kalian?" Baekhyun menunjuk Kris dan Victoria.**

"**Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin jalan-jalan sendiri" jawab Victoria.**

"**Aish.. dia tidak mengangkat telfonku" Kris telah mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo beberapa kali namun hasilnya nihil **_**"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu. Aish.. membuat orang khawatir saja"**_

**Tidak lama kemudian handphone Baekhyun berbunyi menampilkan satu pesan dari Kyungsoo.**

**From : Kyungie**

**Baek aku sudah pulang bersama temanku, mianhae. **

**Kalian bersenang-senanglah **

**To : Kyungie**

**Dengan siapa?**

"**Dia sudah pulang" kata Baekhyun setelah mengirim pesan jawaban pada Kyungsoo.**

"**Mwo!" mereka semua mengatakannya serempak.**

"**Kyungsoo pulang bersama temannya" tambah Baekhyun.**

"**Nugu?" tanya Sehun.**

"**Molla, dia tidak membalas pesanku" jawab Baekhyun.**

"**Ah noona, kenapa dia lebih memilih temannya dari pada aku?" kata Sehun lagi.**

"**Mungkin dia pacar Kyungsoo" jawab victoria.**

"**Ani, Kyungsoo nona tidak punya pacar!" kata Sehun cepat.**

"**Benar! Dia belum pernah punya pacar!" kata Kris sambil menekan perkataannya.**

"**Wae? Darimana kalian tahu?" tanya Baekhyun.**

"**..." tidak ada yang menjawab.**

"_**Karena sejak dulu dia hanya menyukaiku. Aku yakin itu..." **_** jawab Kris dalam hati sambil menunjukkan smirknya.**

**Flashback off**

TBC

Huft..

Annyeong .. nae kembali again. Bosen yahh, perasaan baru kamaren update. Sekarang udah update lagi.

Emang sengaja update kilat. Udah nggak tahan Siih /?. Lagian klo kelamaan disimpen nggak mungkin nambah chapter sendiri juga hee. Mian klo FF-nya kurang panjang. Apa masih ada yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya? Mian kalo bikin readers bingung. Nae masih butuh belajar banyak nih. Ada yang mau ngajarin (?) *nggak ada* #plak

Terimakasih buat yang udah sempetin baca nih FF abal. Jangan bosen-bosen buat rivew ya.

Cha! Berhubung bentar lagi mo lebaran.

Author mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri 1435 H. Mohon dimaafkan segala kesalahan saya selama buat nih FF. Semoga kita kembali fitri sejernih kabel fiber optic dan selancar wifi.

Mari kita format kesalahan, upgrade kebaikan, rakit kebersamaan, shutdown kejelekan, scan virus negatif, depress hati kita agar kembali fitri. Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin -**author dan para tokoh Just a Friends School xD**.

Review again ne~


	5. Chapter 5

_Title : __**Just a Friends School**_

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Friendship, Romance dan temukan sendiri ne xd**_

_Rate : __**T**_

_Main Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**_

_Warning : __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo's bertebaran, cerita GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, __**OOC**__._

_~Happy Reading~_

_._

_._

_._

Just a Friends School

Chapter 5

***I am Afraid***

'_kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi setelah sekian lama aku berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Rasanya sangat sakit, bahkan kali ini terasa lebih sakit lagi karena dia mengatakannya secara langsung padaku, tepat di sampingku. Dia membisikkannya padaku...'_

**Flashback on**

**31 December 2013**

"**Ahh.. aku lapar. Noona mau makan apa? Ayo kita ke kedai itu" Sehun menarik Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah kedai di laut musim dingin disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.**

"**Noona! Kenapa kau makannya sedikit sekali?"**

"**Yak Oh Sehun! Apa dia anakmu, kenapa kau perhatian sekali padanya" Victoria merasa risih dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.**

"**Dia uri Kyungie noona. Apa kau cemburu pada noona-ku?"**

"**Yak! Cepat selesaikan makanan kalian. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kedai untuk memastikan cuaca secara langsung diikuti oleh Victoria dan Kris.**

"**Sepertinya benar.." gumam Kris. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menatapnya.**

"**Ahh Kris oppa nanti bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?" tanya Victoria dengan nada memohon.**

"**Eoh, baiklah"**

"**Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Victoria saat hendak masuk kembali ke dalam kedai.**

"**Eoh geusaram.. kenapa kau memikirkannya. Dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku" **

**Jleb**

**Jlebb **

'_**Hatiku seperti telah tertusuk oleh beribu-ribu pedang tajam. Kris menjawabnya sambil mengikuti Victoria dan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku disana...'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Eoh? Dimana Kyungie. Bukankah tadi dia keluar bersama kalian?" Baekhyun menunjuk Kris dan Victoria.**

"**Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin sendiri" jawab Victoria.**

"**Aish.. dia tidak mengangkat telfonku" Kris telah mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo beberapa kali namun hasilnya nihil. '**_**Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu. Aish.. membuat orang khawatir saja'.**_

**Tidak lama kemudian handphone Baekhyun berbunyi menampilkan satu pesan dari Kyungsoo.**

**From : Kyungie**

**Baek aku sudah pulang bersama temanku, mianhae. **

**Kalian bersenang-senanglah **

**To : Kyungie**

**Dengan siapa?**

"**Dia sudah pulang" kata Baekhyun setelah mengirim pesan jawaban pada Kyungsoo.**

"**Mwo!" mereka semua mengatakannya serempak.**

"**Kyungsoo pulang bersama temannya" tambah Baekhyun.**

"**Nugu?" tanya Sehun.**

"**Molla, dia tidak membalas pesanku" jawab Baekhyun.**

"**Ah noona, kenapa dia lebih memilih temannya dari pada aku?" kata Sehun lagi.**

"**Mungkin dia pacar Kyungsoo" jawab victoria.**

"**Ani, Kyungsoo nona tidak punya pacar!" kata Sehun cepat.**

"**Benar! Dia tidak pernah punya pacar!" kata Kris sambil menekan perkataannya.**

"**Wae? Darimana kalian tahu?" tanya Baekhyun.**

"**..." tidak ada yang menjawab.**

'_**Karena sejak dulu dia hanya menyukaiku. Aku yakin itu...' **_** jawab Kris dalam hati sambil menunjukkan smirknya.**

**Flashback off**

"Yak Do Kyungsoo pabboya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" kata Baekhyun sambil memukul Kyungsoo dengan bantal setelah Kyungsoo selesai menceritakan semuanya.

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang jangan marah setelah aku menceritakan semuanya!" Kyungsoo melempar Baekhyun dengan bantal yang tadi digunakan Baekhyun untuk memukulnya.

"Aish.. jinjja. Karena kau benar-benar bodoh Kyung! Dasar pabbo"

"Arra" Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Arrghhh.. temanku benar-benar pabbo!"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas itu lagi. Aku akan melupakannya!"

"Mwo? Bagaimana caramu melupakannya? Bukankah dari dulu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi apa hasilnya?" Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, ikut memandang langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo yang berada dia atas mereka berdua.

"Igeo! Aku akan menghapusnya dari sini. Keunde.. mungkin butuh waktu lebih untuk itu. Aku takut tidak bisa melupakannya Baek" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memegang dadanya.

"Geurae! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

"Malam ini tidurlah di sini. Hari ini eomma memasak daging yang sangat enak kau pasti suka"

"Geurom!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ch dasar Byun Baekhyun! Dia bilang akan menginap di sini malam ini. Tapi dia malah pergi begitu selesai menyantap makan malam buatan eomma!" Kyungsoo membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur setelah membalas pesan permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun sebelum ponselnya kembali berdering. Terdapat dua pesan masuk di sana, dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal dan satu pesan lagi dari seseorang yang kini sudah mulai dikenalnya.

**From : Jongin**

**NOONA! Belikan aku semangkuk jjajangmyeon!**

"Mwo! Apa dia sudah gila?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget setelah membaca sebuah pesan dari Kim Jongin.

**To : Jongin**

**Yak! Apa kau bercanda!**

**Kau tahu diluar sedang turun hujan!**

'_Ahh ternyata musim hujan telah datang!'_ Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya _'aku benci suasana dingin'_.

**From : Jongin**

**Kau pelit nonna**

"Mwoya.. dia mengataiku pelit?" Kyungsoo terbangun dan duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya.

**To : Jongin**

**Lebih baik kau berlatih untuk besok pagi!**

**From : Jongin**

**Mwo? Aku hanya perlu menyanyi beberapa bait**

**To : Jongin**

**Tetap saja kau harus menghafalnya**

**From : Jongin**

**Tidak perlu. Aku sudah hafal**

"Aishh jinjja! Dasar keras kepala!" Kyungsoo mulai frustasi karena Jongin.

**To : Jongin**

**Terserah kau sajalah**

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mengalah dan menutup dirinya menggunakan selimut kemudian tertidur dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**14.30 waktu KST di High Level Class, 1 Maret 2014.**

"Kyung.. Jongin belum muncul juga? Apa dia tidak mau latihan bersama?" tanya Ryewook.

"Molla oppa"

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" kini Suho yang bertanya padanya, sejak tadi pagi memang Kyungsoo sudah bersama dengan ke dua oppa itu.

"Aniyo, biar aku yang mencarinya" Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kelasnya untuk mencari Jongin.

"Sebenarnya kemana dia? Seharusnya jika mau kabur dia akan ke tempat ini" Kyungsoo sudah mencari Jongin di Dance Room tapi tidak menemukannya juga.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari Jongin.

Deertt dertt deerttt... ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

**From : Krystal eonni**

**Jongin di atap!**

Tanpa membalas pesan dari Krystal, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih! Dia tidak mengatakan apapun setelah aku memberitahunya" kata seorang yeoja.

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah menemukan Jongin?" tanya Suho pada yeoja itu.

"Mungkin, dia tidak membalasnya!" jawab yeoja itu.

"Gomawo Krys, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" Suho kembali ke dalam meninggalkan Krystal -yeoja itu- di depan kelas.

"Aishh! Jika saja bukan kau yang menyuruhku oppa! Aku tidak mau melakukannya ch" Krystal mengikuti Suho dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Huft.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Kyungsoo sudah sampai di atap dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja pendek berukura meter.

"Oh! Kau tidak sendiri rupanya" lanjut Kyungsoo setelah melihat Jongin tengah bersama dengan beberapa namja yang dia ketahui adalah teman lama Jongin dari dance class.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Tentu saja mencarimu, pabbo!" jawab Kyungsoo yang tak kalah dingin dengan Jongin tapi Kyungsoo jadi terlihat imut di mata teman-teman Jongin.

"Ahh kau lucu sekali Kyungie~" kata seseorang dari teman Jongin.

"Annyeong Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan pada teman-teman Jongin yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Jongin.

"Kyungie baby.. hanya berdiri disana, kemarilah" kata teman Jongin yang lain. Kyungsoo terkejut karena teman Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu. 0_0

"Aish! Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu! Menjijikan" kata Jongin sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Aniyo.. aku hanya ada perlu dengan Kim Jongin sekarang" kata Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau ikut!" jawab Jongin masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Bagaimana ini dia tidak mau. Lebih baik kau bermain bersama kami baby..." kata salah satu teman Jongin yang langsung diberi tatapan membunuh dari Jongin.

"Ahh baiklah.. hentikan itu Kim Jongin. Kau membuatku merinding, apa aku harus memanggilnya sunbae?" kata orang itu.

Jongin berdiri dari tempat itu dan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Ayo pergi sebelum mereka menjadi semakin gila" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo turun dari atap setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan salam pada teman-teman Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah.. Kyungsoo sangat imut"

"Joha~"

"Hmm.. yeppeo!"

"Yak! Apa kalian mau dibunuh oleh Kim Jongin?" salah satu teman Jongin menyadarkan teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Yak Kim Jongin! Kau mau kemana eoh!" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berdua sudah berada di lobby dekat HL Class.

"Pulang,," Jongin melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan menariknya kembali untuk berlatih bersama di dalam kelas.

"Palli! Mereka semua sudah menunggumu. Jeball" kini Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin dari belakang untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ya Kim Jongin darimana saja kau!" tanya Ryewook saat Kyungsoo berhasil membawa Jongin.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" kata Suho sambil memegang pundak Jongin namun segera ditampiknya dengan kasar.

"Cepatlah aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" kata Jongin dengan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Minggu, 2 Maret 2014**

"Kyung acaranya akan segera dimulai, hanya Jongin yang belum datang!" kata Suho pada di hari Pentas Seni yang sudah rutin diadakan setiap tahunnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi oppa, Jongin pasti datang. Apa kita tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo agak sedikit cemas.

"Ani, kita bahkan sudah mengulur waktu selama setengah jam. Kau bahkan belum bersiap-siap, waktunya tinggal setengah jam lagi" jawab Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kebingungan sekarang, sudah seperempat jam Jongin belum muncul juga. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

Deerttt derttt dertt

Hingga ponsel yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Jongin berbunyi, Kyungsoo segera mengambilnya berharap bahwa itu adalah pesan dari Jongin dan benarlah.

**From : Jongin**

**Noona aku tidak bisa datang.**

**Gantikan aku, ne.**

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menemui Suho, dia terlalu marah untuk membalas pesan dari Jongin "Oppa, dia tidak akan datang"

"Mwo?" Suho terlihat marah namun segera hilang setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Gwaenchana, kita bisa mencari orang lain untuk melakukan bagian Jongin" kata Suho sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang ketakutan.

"Uljima..." kata Suho sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut kita akan gagal"

"Aniyo! Pasti ada jalan keluarnya"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Biar aku yang melakukannya. Aku sudah menghafal bagiannya" jawab kyungsoo. Tanpa di sadari, ada sebuah pasang mata yang sejak tadi merekam kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini sudah dua hari setelah pentas seni diadakan dan sudah dua hari pula Kim Jongin tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Murid-murid di HLC kembali disibukkan dengan rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

"Annyeong eonni, apa hari ini Jongin tidak berangkat lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Yixing karena selama dua hari Yixing yang selalu membuatkan surat izin untuk Jongin.

"Molla, hari ini dia tidak mengatakan apapun" jawab Yixing.

"Mwoya.. untuk apa kau menanyakan Kkamjong dia sudah merusak penampilan kita Kyung" kata Minseok yang baru saja berangkat.

Minseok hanya satu dari sebagian besar murid HLC yang kini membenci Jongin. Hanya Yixing, Suho, Ryewook, dan Kyungsoo yang masih mengkhawatirkan Jongin, mungkin Krystal juga merasakan hal yang sama. Walaupun tanpa mereka pungkiri sebenarnya mereka sangat kecewa pada Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung.. bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Yixing. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di lab kimia untuk pelajaran pertama mereka.

"Andwaeyo.. dimana hobaemu yang membuatmu meninggalkanku?" jawab Minseok. Tapi Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Ahh arraseo!" kata Minseok kemudian.

"Gomawo!" Yixing langsung mengambil posisi di depan Minseok.

"Ini berkat Kyungsoo! Berterimakasihlah padanya" jawab Minseok.

"Ehm, bolehkah aku juga ikut bergabung?" Suho langsung menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Yixing, tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Ada apa dengan pasangan ini, mengganggu saja" kata Minseok yang sedang menata beberapa tabung dan gelas ukur di hadapannya.

"Ayolah eonni, biarkan saja mereka bersama kita sebelum Mrs. Kim datang" kata Kyungsoo.

"Ohh Mrs. Kim masih belum datang" kata Yixing.

"Tapi Tuan Muda Kim yang sudah datang..." katanya lagi setelah melihat seorang namja memasuki lab.

'_Eoh, bukankah Mrs. Kim belum menikah?' _ tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Oi tuan muda Kim! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Yak Kim Jongin, hentikan tatapanmu itu!" kata Yixing dengan suara sedikit keras, membuat semua mata tertuju pada orang yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu tak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin yang beberapa hari ini telah menghilang.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia tidak percaya bahwa Kim Jongin telah kembali. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang dirasakannya saat melihat Jongin, namun Kyungsoo segera memasang wajah kesal saat Jongin menghampiri mejanya, duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap orang yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. -_-

"Yak Kim Jongin, kau berhutang padaku!" bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin, sangat pelan bahkan tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran kimia selesai, mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kyungsoo segera mengejar Jongin yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkan lab.

"Yak Kim Jongin, aku perlu bicara padamu" awalnya Kyungsoo sangat marah pada Jongin karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Tapi, setelah hari ini Kyungsoo melihat Jongin kembali entah mengapa rasa benci itu hilang begitu saja berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Jongin terus saja melangkah di depan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku ada Kkamjong!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin pun berhenti melangkah namun tetap tidak berbalik, dia hanya berhenti sejenak lalu melangkah kembali meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo bersabarlah ne, aku akan berbicara pada Jongin" Yixing kemudian berlari mengejar Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata pelajaran ke tiga dan ke empat telah selesai, sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat sebelum mereka memasuki jam untuk kelas khusus sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi Jongin langsung keluar dari kelas membawa tasnya menuju ke dance room tentunya.

Sejak Kyungsoo ditinggalkan oleh Jongin setelah pelajaran Kimia, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Jongin diam-diam hanya memandang Kyungsoo dari belakang tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Kyung sampai ketemu besok pagi" Yixing menyapa Kyungsoo sebelum mengejar Jongin ke Dance Room.

"Ne eonni, annyeong" jawab Kyungsoo yang juga meninggalkan kelas menuju ke Vocal Class bersama dengan Minseok, Suho dan teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dance Class**

"Whoa.. uri Jongin! Kau berlatih sangat keras hari ini!" kata Yixing di sela-sela latihan mereka.

"Ya! memang biasanya aku seperti apa eoh? Bukankah aku juga bersemangat seperti hari ini?" tanya Jongin sambil mengambil air mineral dari tasnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Yixing.

"Geurom.. Apa kau mau menebus kesalahanmu karena kemarin kau tidak datang?" Yixing berpikir sejenak "keunde.. sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Apa kau sedang kesal dengan seseorang?" tanya Yixing.

"Eobseo" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Arraseo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Kyung, hari ini kau langsung pulang?" tanya Minseok setelah pelajaran Vocal hari ini selesai.

"Ne, appa sudah menungguku di luar. Aku pulang dulu annyeong semua..." kata Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan Vocal Class.

.

..

...

"Bagaimana harimu Kyung?" tanya appa Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya.

"Lumayan.. membosankan!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ahh wae?"

"Hanya saja aku tidak bisa bicara banyak pada temanku padahal dia baru kembali" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul dari kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Nugu? Apa dia yang meninggalkanmu saat malam natal? Appa dengar sekarang dia satu kelas denganmu" pertanyaan appanya membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pandangannya keluar mobil dan beralih menatap appanya bingung.

"D-darimana apa tahu kalau dia Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya karena telah hilang kendali dengan menyebut nama Jongin di depan appanya.

"Ahh benar namanya Kim Jongin. Eommamu yang menceritakannya pada appa karena kau selalu bercerita tentang anak itu" jawab appanya. Kini wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah dan Kyungsoo berusaha menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eoh! Bukankah itu Kris? Sejak kapan dia kembali dari Busan?"

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju objek yang tadi dibicarakan oleh appanya.

'_Ahh benar dia Kris oppa, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya sejak dari pantai akhir tahun lalu' _batin Kyungsoo setelah melihat Kris sedang berdiri seorang diri di sebuah halte dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari kini dia tengah mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya.

'_omo! Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar bahkan ketika aku hanya melihatnya dari dalam mobil?'._

Lamunan Kyungsoo berakhir setelah mendengar teguran dari appanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau melamun?" tanya appanya.

"Eoh, ani! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi apa yang ingin appa tanyakan?"

"Itu, Kris. Bukankah dia masih bersekolah di Performing Arts School yang berada di Busan?"

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo lemah. Kyungsoo mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang mengharuskannya berpisah dengan teman terdekatnya, Kris. Karena Kris berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bergabung dalam HLC saat SMP.

"Ahh, appa bangga padanya. Bukankah dulu dia pernah menandingimu dan bahkan mengalahkanmu saat akan bergabung dengan HLC? Akan lebih baik jika kalian berdua masuk secara bersamaan. Tapi kenapa harus dipindahkan ke Busan?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo dan appanya pun kembali fokus dengan kemudi di tangannya.

Kyungsoo kembali teringat akan masa lalunya _'Aniya.. kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Dia telah membohongiku appa. Dialah Kris, namja yang telah membuatku melepaskan tiketku untuk masuk dalam HL Class, mianhae'._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kajja, kita pulang Jongin. Atau kau mau menginap di sini?" tanya Yixing pada Jongin yang masih saja duduk di lantai ruang Dance Class yang sudah sepi karena pelajaran sudah selesai 5 menit yang lalu.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Arraseo aku pulang dulu"

"NOONA!" Jongin memanggil Yixing saat Yixing sedang membuka pintu. Yixing pun menoleh, menanti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"..." lama, Jongin tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya. Yixing pun kembali ke hadapan Jongin dan menyerahkan sebuah keping CD dari dalam tasnya.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Jongin setelah menerima kepingan CD dari Yixing.

"Itu rekaman pentas seni dua hari yang lalu, hari di mana kau menghilang begitu saja. Lihatlah setelah kau sampai di rumah, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran. Setelah melihatnya kau akan sangat berterimakasih pada yeoja yang ada di dalam sana" jawab Yixing.

"Nugu?"

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Wae? Apa kau tidak merasa kesal dengannya?" tanya Jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus kesal dengannya? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku" jawab Yixing.

"Apa kau tak melihat akhir-akhir ini mereka terlalu dekat?"

"Nugu" Yixing belum bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo dengan Suho hyung..."

"Cha. Jadi kau cemburu dengan Suho oppa?" Yixing mulai menggoda Jongin.

"Ani! Keurego aninde. Aish.. bukankah noona menyukai Suho hyung" jawab Jongin dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah tapi belum terlihat jelas.

'_Tapi noona, mereka sangat dekat. Aku melihat Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum jika sedang bersama dengan Suho hyung. Sejak aku dan Kyungsoo bergabung di HLC aku bisa melihat itu. Keunde aku menghilang bukan karena itu, tapi karena eomma'._

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Jongin, kenapa sikapmu menjadi seperti itu pada Kyungsoo" tanya Yixing karena sejak tadi Jongin masih saja diam. Mereka masih berada di dalam Dance Class selama hampir setengah jam. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

"Igeo, tapi kau jangan menangis setelah melihatnya!" Jongin memberikan ponselnya pada Yixing. Disana terdapat sebuah pesan yang berisi foto, namun tidak tahu itu dari siapa. Yixing mengamati foto itu sejenak.

"Kau memusuhi Kyungsoo dan menatap tajam Suho oppa hanya gara-gara foto ini?" tanya Yixing setelah melihat foto itu.

"Ne, uljimayo. Mereka berdua hanya berpelukan" Jongin mengusap pundak Yixing yang masih duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya Kim Jongin apa masih ada lagi eoh! Apa lagi yang kau punya!" Yixing sedikit berteriak dan membuang tangan Jongin dari pundaknya.

"Apa itu belum cukup? Masih ada satu lagi" Jongin memperhatikan foto terakhir yang dia punya.

"..."

"Noona, mereka sedang..." Jongin tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hahahahaha" Yixing tertawa lebar.

"Noona kau kenapa, jika kau merasa sakit kau boleh menangis tapi jangan tertawa seperti itu. Membuatku takut saja" ucap Jongin sedikit takut dengan perubahan sikap Yixing.

"Siapa yang mengirimimu foto-foto seperti ini huh? Apa dia Kristal? Ahh sudah ku duga, karena hari itu hanya dia yang bertugas mengabadikan moment pentas seni" kata Yixing dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak marah? Mereka sedang ber-" belum sempat jongin meneruskan ucapannya, Yixing sudah memotongnya.

"Yak! Apa kau pikir mereka sedang berciuman eoh? Ini karena gambarnya di ambil dari belakang. Saat itu Suho oppa sedang menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis dan aku melihatnya sendiri karena aku ada di sekitar mereka" jelas Yixing panjang lebar.

"Kyungsoo menangis? Wae?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Tentu saja karena kau tidak datang pabbo! Bisa-bisanya kau kabur tepat saat hari H?"

"Mian, hari itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa" jawab Jongin.

"Lalu dua hari setelahnya? Apa karena ini?" Yixing membaca salah satu pesan yang ada di ponsel Jongin.

**From : Jung Soo Jung**

**Hai Jongin, kenapa kau tidak berangkat eoh? Padahal disini sangat seru!**

**Suho oppa tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis cantik setelah selesai pentas seni. **

**Jika kau besok pagi datang ke sekolah mereka pasti akan memaksamu untuk menyelamati mereka berdua. Kkkkk **

"..." Jongin diam seribu bahasa, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha jadi kau cemburu padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu padamu noona, memangnya kau kenapa?" Jongin bingung.

"Yak! Hari itu Suho oppa menembakku pabbo! Kau kira siapa?" jawab Yixing malu-malu.

"Bukan Kyungsoo.."

"Aigoo! Kau sudah masuk dalam perangkap mantan pacarmu. Jung Soo Jung itu benar-benar. Dia sudah berhasil membohongimu DUA KALI!" kata Yixing.

"Sudahlah, kajja kita pulang" Jongin merebut ponselnya dari tangan Yixing kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yak! Sepertinya dia masih menyukaimu!" kata Yixing yang berjalan di belakang Jongin.

"Nugu?" Jongin berhenti dan menoleh.

"Jung Soo Jung, Kristal!" Jongin melangkah kembali setelah mendengar jawaban Yixing.

"Atau kau menyukai gadis cantik bermata bulat itu?" teriak Yixing karena Jongin sudah semakin jauh dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Kyungsoo sedang menggarap dan mengisi beberapa buku tugas di meja belajarnya. Hingga akhirnya keheningan terpecah saat ponsel yang berada tidak jauh darinya berbunyi. Tertulis satu nama di sana 'Jun Hyung Oppa' namja yang sudah dua minggu ini dikenalnya sekalipun Kyungsoo belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"_Ne, Kyung apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Ani.."

"_Kalau begitu bisakah kau menemuiku di EXO Cafe sekarang?" tanya namja itu._

"Eottokhe, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu. Keunde.. bisakah aku percaya padamu?" Kyungsoo sedikit ragu karena dia belum terlalu mengenal namja itu walaupun namja itu pernah bilang bahwa dulu dia satu sekolah saat Junior High School.

"_Eum, kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku mendapat nomor ponselmu dari Byun Baekhyun dua minggu yang lalu kau bisa bertanya padanya" jawab Jun Hyung –namja itu-._

"Oh, baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana" kata Kyungsoo sebelum dia memutus telephone-nya dan kembali dengan ponselnya untuk menelfon sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo.." terdengar suara seorang yeoja di seberang sana._

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Kau mengenal Jun Hyung oppa eoh? Dan kau juga yang memberikan nomor ponselku padanya!" kata Kyungsoo setelah mendengar sahutan dari Baekhyun –sahabat yang ditelfonnya-.

"_Ahh dia sudah mengatakannya padamu. Mianhae, Jun Hyung oppa yang terus memaksaku" Baekhyun mencoba membela dirinya._

"Kenapa saat aku bertanya padamu kau tidak mengatakannya dan malah berbohong padaku!" Kyungsoo pernah menanyakannya pada Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun makan malam di rumahnya dua minggu yang lalu.

"_Igeo, jika aku mengatakan padamu kau pasti melarangku memberikan nomormu!" jawab Baekhyun._

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh berbohong padaku, arra"

"_Ne mianhae, aku melakukannya agar kau bisa cepat move on dari Kris oppa. jeongmal mianhae" kata Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo mengakhirinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ige mwoya...eottokhe, dasar namja pabbo. Aku sudah mengabaikannya setelah membuatnya menangis karena menanggung tanggung jawabku" Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah menonton CD yang diberikan oleh Yixing tadi sore.

"Aku telah membuat kesalahan! DUA KALI!" ucapnya lagi setelah menutup laptop yang berada di atas kasurnya. Segera dia meraih ponsel yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan di sana.

**To : Kyungsoo NOONA**

**NOONA,**

**Neo eoddiga?**

'_Kenapa dia tidak membalas? Apa dia marah padaku?'_

**To : Kyungsoo NOONA**

**Noona kau dirumahkan**

**Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang juga.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Jun Hyung oppa?" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesosok oppa yang akan ditemuinya untuk pertama kali setelah tiba di depan EXO Cafe.

"Aishh.. kenapa aku lupa tidak membawa ponsel?" dia merogoh saku celananya tapi tidak menemukan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sedang dicarinya itu.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memasuki cafe tersebut tanpa tahu meja mana yang akan dihampirinya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dari sudut ke sudut yang lainnya. Hingga matanya berhenti saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya, orang yang siang tadi dilihatnya sekarang sedang bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja di salah satu sudut ruangan Cafe.

"Chogyo.." hingga akhirnya suara intrupsi seorang namja dari meja nomor dua mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namja itu terlihat melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Nae?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya, memastikan bahwa dirinya yang tadi dipanggil oleh namja itu. Namja itu pun mengangguk dan disertai dengan senyuman setelah Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Jun Hyung oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne, annyeong Kyung. Lama tidak berjumpa" Jun Hyung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah"katanya lagi.

"Ne" Kyungsoo pun duduk di hadapan namja yang berumur dua tahun di atasnya itu.

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya Jun Hyung.

"Ani, aku sudah makan tadi. Keunde, one cup of cappucino jullae?" jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah minumannya datang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu lagi" jawabnya.

"Eoh?"

"ini yang ke DUA KALI-nya. Sebelumnya aku pernah melihatmu di sini beberapa minggu yang lalu bersama dengan seorang namja. Apa dia pacarmu? Karena itulah aku segera meminta nomor ponselmu pada Baekhyun" tanya Jun Hyung.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat terakhir kali dia datang ke EXO Cafe "..ahh ani. Dia.. nae chingu" ucapnya lagi.

"Ohh jadi kau tidak punya pacar"

"Ehh? Ne, eobseo" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku!"

"Uhukk..uhukkk " Kyungsoo yang sedang menyeruput minumannya tersedak setelah mendengar pernyataan Jun Hyung.

"Gwaenchana?" Jun Hyung memberikan sebuah sapu tangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne..." Kyungsoo melirik sedikit ke meja di sudut ruangan yang berada tepat di belakannya, namun dua orang yang tadinya ada di sana sudah tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin segera mengambil jaket dan mengeluarkan motor sportnya dari garasi. Masa bodoh dengan Kyungsoo yang mungkin sekarang sedang marah padanya karena dia tidak juga membalas pesan darinya.

Tunggu! Jongin sudah tahu rumah Kyungsoo?

Ne, ini sudah yang ke DUA KALINYA Jongin pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, dulu Jongin pernah membuntuti Kyungsoo dari sekolah sampai di belakang rumah Kyungsoo.

**Flashback on**

"**Kyung, aku pulang dulu ne. Kau yang mengambil hasil fotocopy-an sendiri tidak apa-apa kan? Aku yakin Jongin tidak mau membantumu" kata Luhan sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Kyungsoo saat mereka mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris di atap bersama dengan Jongin juga namun namja itu sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.**

"**Ahh, ne" jawab Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah mengambil tumpukan kertas yang beratnya hampir dua kilo lebih, Kyungsoo dengan susah payah membawa tumpukan kertas itu, belum lagi ditambah dengan isi tasnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan.**

**Dia menyusuri trotoar menuju ke halte bus terdekat di pinggir jalan raya yang kini sudah mulai gelap, sekarang jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore.**

"**Yak Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau membantuku!" teriak Kyungsoo saat Jongin melewatinya menggunakan motornya.**

**Jongin yang memang sengaja melambatkan laju motornya berhenti agar Kyungsoo segera menghampirinya.**

"**Bawalah ini, jeball. Aku sudah tidak kuat" kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan tumpukan kertas untuk bahan presentasi Bahasa Inggris besok pagi.**

"**Andwaeyo! Aku tidak mau membawanya pulang ke rumahku" jawab Jongin walaupun kini tumpukan kertas itu sudah berada di tangannya.**

"**Jeballyo..." Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memohon agar Jongin mau membawa kertas itu pulang ke rumahnya.**

"**Aish jinjja! Ne, aku akan membawanya! Keunde, kau bagaimana?" tanya Jongin.**

"**Eoh? Nae?" Kyungsoo bingung.**

"**Kau akan pulang bagaimana?" tanya Jongin lagi.**

"**Naik bus atau taxi mungkin?" jawab Kyungsoo.**

"**Cepatlah, busmu sudah hampir tiba" Jongin menunjuk bus yang hampir sampai di halte yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.**

"**Oh! Jangan lupa kau harus membawanya besok pagi!" kata Kyungsoo saat berlari menghampiri busnya.**

"**Aish, kenapa dia naik bus. Buang-buang waktu saja!" kata Jongin setelah melihat Kyungsoo menaiki busnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kenapa lama sekali! Apa dia salah naik bus?"**

"**Dasar merepotkan! Sebentar lagi malam hampir tiba, bagaimana ini jika dia belum pulang juga" kata seorang namja yang sedang berada di dekat sebuah komplek perumahan mewah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Arghh! Bisa-bisanya aku ketiduran di dalam bus! Untung ahjussi masih mau mengoperasikan busnya satu kali lagi. Aku jadi terlambat satu jam!" kata seorang yeoja yang baru turun di sebuah halte dekat dengan komplek rumahnya.**

'_**Ahh sebaiknya aku lewat jalan pintas saja! Akan lebih cepat sampai di rumah dari pada aku harus pulang lewat gerbang perumahan!'**_

**Kini yeoja itu sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya melewati sebuah gang kecil yang hanya dapat dilewati oleh sebuah motor dan terlihat sepi.**

"**anieyo~ aku tidak takut! Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sepi seperti ini!" Kyungsoo –yeoja itu- mencoba menenangkan dirinya.**

**Tiba-tiba saja lampu yang tepat berada di atasnya mati seketika. Kyungsoo yang takut dengan kegelapan mempercepat langkahnya.**

'_**Eottokhe, masih jauh. Tenanglah disini tidak ada orang jahat yang mau mencelakaimu!' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yak Nona!" teriak seorang namja jauh di belakang Kyungsoo. Teriakannya terdengar berat seperti sedang membawa beban, seperti ahjussi (?) atau seperti orang yang sedang mabuk (?).**

"**Mwo! Siapa itu?" Kyungsoo hanya melihat seseorang yang sedang menuntun motornya, tidak jelas karena lampu penerangan di jalan itu mati beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan karena orang itu semakin medekat padanya.**

"**Nugu-ya" suara Kyungsoo melemah dia tidak tahu haruskah dia berteriak atau lari sekarang? Jika berteriak tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya karena dia sedang berada di gang kecil yang berada di belakang komplek rumahnya. Dan jika dia lari mungkin saja dia akan terjatuh nantinya karena jalanan licin.**

"**Apa dia preman daerah ini?" Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat jalannya.**

"**Kajima!" teriak namja itu. **

**Namja itu meghidupkan motornya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Hingga sampai pertigaan motor itu menyalip Kyungsoo dan berhenti di hadapannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Pabbo-ya! Kenapa memilih jalan ini"**

"**Bagaimana jika kau terluka?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Gwaenchana?"**

** TBC**

Akhirnya aku udah sampe setengah perjalanan/? Buat nulis FF ini. Buat yang bingung di sini siapa pasangannya, sebenernya aku juga bingung 0_ LOL

Masalahnya mereka masih di Sekolah *gak ada hubungannya*. Nanti di akhir cerita pasti aku munculin pasangan yang #ketawanista

Sampai detik ini Cuma ada pasangan SuLay ajah. Klo ChanBaek nggak mau dipasangin/? Jadi aku bikin mereka jadi HTSan

Makasih buat para reader yang udah mau nyempetin baca nih FF abal. Terimakasih juga buat reviewer yang udah setia review. **Review** sampai ahir ne...*bow*

**BIG GOMAWO TO:**

**GOT7mark93, 7younlaycious88, **

**Yixingcom, Ryeolasoo, t.a**

**Cucokrempong**

**Cho eun byung**

**Mami Fate Kamizae**

**Hany Kwan**

**RiKyungie**

**Kyle**

**Review juseyo...^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: __**Just a Friends School**_

_Author: __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre: __**Friendship, Romance dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T**_

_Main Cast: __**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo (__**s**__), Cerita GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, __**OOC**__ (maybe)._

**_Summary :_**___Ini adalah kisah kehidupan seorang siswa Senior High School bernama DO Kyungsoo. Bersama Baekhyun sahabat sekaligus tetangga dekat yang selalu menceritakan apapun padanya. Jongin sang pangeran dingin yang penuh dengan misteri. Dan Kris yang mengganggap dirinya selalu dicintai oleh Kyungsoo. Akankah Kyungsoo dapat melupakan cinta pertamanya dan mendapatkan sebuah cinta yang lain. KAISOO/KRISOO._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Let's be a good reader and happy reading^^_

Just a Friends School

Chapter 6

***MOVE ON***

***masih dalam masa flashback***

"**Apa dia preman daerah ini?" Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya.**

"**Kajima!" teriak namja itu. **

**Namja itu meghidupkan motornya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Hingga sampai pertigaan kecil motor itu menyalip Kyungsoo dan berhenti di hadapannya. Kyungsoo bergetar, dia takut jika namja yang sekarang ada di hadapannya mempunyai niat jahat padanya.**

**Namun Kyungsoo mematung setelah namja itu membuka helmnya dan melihat dengan jelas wajah namja yang tadi sempat membuatnya ketakutan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Pabbo-ya! Kenapa memilih jalan ini" kata namja itu sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menatap namja itu dengan bingung.**

"**Ige mwoya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat bingung.**

"**Bagaimana jika kau terluka? Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang mau mencelakaimu?" namja itu hanya mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam hatinya pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa namja ini bisa berada disini. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo sekarang.**

"**Gwaenchana?" namja itu bertanya lagi setelah Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama.**

"**Eottokhe? Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.**

"**Yak! Tentu saja untuk menyerahan ini padamu!" Jongin menyerahkan setumpuk kertas seberat dua kilo yang sedari tadi di bawanya itu.**

"**Eoh? Kau belum pulang sejak tadi? Berapa lama kau menungguku?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah tumpukan kertas itu beralih ke tangannya.**

"**Tidak penting. Dimana rumahmu? Pulanglah, sudah jam 7 malam" kata Jongin.**

"**Ige! Sekarang kita sedang berada di belakang rumahku!" jawab Kyungsoo.**

"**Oh! Masuklah" kata Jongin.**

"**Ne, kau bisa pulang lewat samping rumahku. Jangan lewat jalan yang tadi, terlalu gelap"**

"**Arra! Kau juga, jangan pernah lewat jalan ini lagi ketika sedang sendirian!" kata Jongin sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo.**

"**Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Gomawo!" Kyungsoo segera membuka sebuah pintu besi di belakang rumahnya itu.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan gontai sepulang dari EXO Cafe. Kali ini dia lebih memilih jalan yang terang melalui gerbang perumahan walaupun akan sedikit memakan waktu. Sejak pulang dari Cafe, Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran yang kini tengah bersarang di kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi dilihat dan ia dengarkan.

Pertama dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa cinta pertamanya kini telah menemukan cintanya sendiri. Terbukti bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja melihat namja yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dilupakannya sedang bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja tinggi bermata panda. Walaupun pada dasarnya Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu pendek untuk ukuran seorang yeoja hanya saja yeoja bermata panda itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Kedua dia baru saja mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang yang tak terduga. Karena mereka baru saja saling mengenal selama dua minggu. Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Jun Hyung –namja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo- sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak dulu. Hanya saja Kyungsoo yang terlalu cuek sehingga tidak peka saat dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Eoh Baekhyun! Untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menutup pagar rumahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk sendirian di teras rumahnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu!" jawab Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa di luar? Ayo masuk!" Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam" kata Baekhyun yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ahh aku baru ingat, eomma dan appa pergi mengunjungi halmoni sejak tadi sore" sahut Kyungsoo dari arah dapur.

"Ahh..."

"Keunde, tadi ada yang mencarimu! Namja, dia lumayan tampan!" kata Baekhyun agak sedikit keras karena jarak antara dapur dengan ruang tamu cukup jauh.

"Eoh, nugu?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dengan dua gelas minuman plus makanan ringan di tangannya.

"Molla, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi menurut pengamatanku, dia merupakan tipe pria yang dingin" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa dia tinggi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah berpikir kira-kira siapa yang tadi datang kerumahnya.

"Eum! Tapi kulitnya sedikit gelap" kata Baekhyun sambil memakan makanan ringan yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menerka-nerka, satu-satunya teman yang berkulit tan hanyalah Kim Jongin. Apa mungkin dia Kim Jongin.

"Coba lihat di ponselmu. Sepertinya dia menghubungimu sebelumnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku. Ku kira kau marah padaku karena memberikan nomor ponselmu pada Jun Hyung oppa, makannya aku langsung datang kesini" kata Baekhyun.

"Ahh, aku lupa tidak membawa ponsel" Kyungsoo bangkit untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Memangnya tadi kau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo sudah duduk kembali di ruang tamu.

"Aku dari EXO Cafe.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil membuka ponselnya.

"Sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyeruput minumannya.

"Ani, aku menemui Jun Hyung oppa"

"Mwo!..." hampir saja Baekhyun memuntahkan minumannya "...ah berarti aku tidak salah karena aku mengatakan pada namja tadi bahwa kau sedang berkencan".

"Chankaman!" Kyungsoo mulai membuka pesan satu persatu tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

**From : Eomma**

**Kyungsoo-ya, eomma dan appa tidak pulang malam ini.**

**Baik-baik di rumah ne, jangan keluyuran.**

**From : Baekki**

**Kyungie..**

**From : Baekki**

**Kenapa telfonku tidak dijawab?**

**From : Baekki**

**Kyung~ apa kau marah?**

**From : Jongin**

**NOONA,**

**Neo eoddiga?**

**From : Jongin**

**Noona kau dirumahkan**

**Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang juga.**

"Omo! Dia Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget setelah menemukan siapa yang datang kerumahnya.

"Nugu? Kim Jong-jong siapa?" tanya Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo mengatakannya tidak begitu jelas.

"Dia Kim Jongin, temanku yang katamu tadi datang kerumahku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh... keunde tadi kau bilang sudah bertemu dengan Jun Hyung oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, ternyata dulu dia kakak kelas kita. Sekarang umurnya 18 tahun Baek" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Arra! Aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Kau saja yang kurang bergaul" kata Baekhyun.

"..." Kyungsoo terdiam. Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan Kim Jongin, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Kim Jongin dan untuk apa Kim Jongin pergi ke rumanya malam-malam.

"Salahmu sendiri karena dulu kau hanya bergaul bersama Kris oppa, aku bahkan pernah membencimu karena lebih memilih namja itu dari pada aku!" kata Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam setelah mendengar nama Kris dari mulut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terdiam sangat lama..

"Kyung... apa aku membuatmu kembali mengingatnya?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh, ani"

"Geurom! Kau harus menceritakan pertemuan pertamamu dengan Jun Hyung oppa padaku!" Baekhyun mencoba mengakhiri suasana yang tadi sempat kurang baik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo! Jadi kau menolak Jun Hyung oppa? wae?" teriak Baekhyun di depan Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya!" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kenapa kau t idak mencobanya saja, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya setelah mengenalnya lebih dekat. Seperti aku dan Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang begitu mudah membuka hati untuk orang lain Baek" kata Kyungsoo yang sedang membolak-balik sebuah buku di meja belajarnya.

"Gereom! Karena kau masih memikirkan Kris oppa" Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ani" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin"

"Karena aku sudah melupakannya" jawab Kyungsoo. _'Mungkin...' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Heol! Apa kau menyukai namja lain? Namja yang tadi datang ke rumahmu, kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik! Gereom.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pun menceritakan kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk yang kini tengah sibuk dengan tulisannya.

"Yak! Kenapa responmu begitu jelek! Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau tulis" Baekhyun mencoba mengambil buku dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ani! Ini hanya buku sejarah" jawab Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan buku itu di tempat yang aman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh Kyungie! Kau terlambat hari ini" sapa Xiumin saat melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya sebelum gurunya datang. Dia menatap sosok namja di belakang Xiumin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khasnya.

Ada sedikit rasa senang karena hari ini Jongin berangkat lagi ke sekolah. Namun juga ada perasaan bingung dan penasaran karena Jongin tadi malam datang ke rumahnya.

"Ne, tadi malam temanku datang ke rumahku dan hari ini aku berangkat bersama dengannya" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ekhm. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Yixing yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Ani, dia nae chingu" jawab Kungsoo mantap sambil menghadap ke arah belakang mejanya. Jongin menatapnya sinis, mungkin sedari tadi dia juga mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo hendak menyapa Jongin, Jongin malah mengalihkan pandangannya mencari kesibukannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin aku perlu bicara padamu!" Kyungsoo mencegah Jongin yang hendak pulang dengan motor matic barunya.

"Minggir" Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo dari stang motornya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Mungkin" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf" Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Aku tidak perlu kata maaf darimu" jawab Jongin ketus.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin.

"Jika aku mengatakannya kau mungkin tidak bisa mengabulkannya"

"Ani, aku akan mengabulkannya apapun itu! Jika aku mampu..." jawab Kyungsoo yang melemah di bagian akhirnya.

"Aku ingin darahmu! Apa kau mau memberikannya untukku?" tanya Jongin mantap.

"Mwoya! Apa kau seorang wirewolf?" Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu sudahlah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa mengabulkannya" kini Jongin hendak menjalankan motornya namun Kyungsoo kembali menahannya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau marah padaku apa alasannya!" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Molla, aku tidak tahu"

"Yak mana mungkin kau marah padaku tanpa alasan"

"Gereom, jika kau ingin mengerti alasannya aku akan memberitahumu dengan satu syarat" jawab Jongin dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan syaratnya adalah Kyungsoo harus berhasil mengikuti Kim Jongin sampai di rumahnya menggunakan motor baru milik Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin menaiki mobil Yixing bersama dengan Yixing yang kini menjadi penumpang karena Jongin mengambil alih kemudinya. Awalnya Yixing melarang karena dia tahu Kyungsoo belum pernah menaiki motor sebelumnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya. Dia begitu ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa Jongin marah padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya hati-hati, jangan ngebut ne!" seru Yixing sebelum Jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya disusul dengan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Cih, dia licik sekali. Selama aku berpacaran dengan Jongin aku tidak pernah di ajaknya ke rumah! Kyungsoo-ya aku sudah muak padamu" kata seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin! Jangan ngebut... ini jalan raya! Atau Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah sampai di rumahmu" kata Yixing sambil sesekali menghadap ke belakang melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berada di belakang mobil mereka walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan noona" jawab Jongin sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

'_Kau akan menyesalinya Kyung. Andai saja kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah cintamu. Yah.. hanya itu'_

...

'_Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu Jongin!'_ kata Kyungsoo dalam hati saat melihat Jongin menambah kecepatan mobilnya yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat mobil mereka lagi.

"Argghhh sial! Aku kehilangan jejaknya" Kyungsoo kesal namun cukup tenang karena dia tahu daerah tempat tinggal Jongin walaupun dia belum pernah datang ke rumah Jongin secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyngsoo sudah berada di wilayah perumahan yang dia tahu adalah perumahan di dekat tempat tinggal Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat seorang yeoja yang seumuran dengannya sedang bermain sendirian di pinggir jalan. Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk menanyakan tempat tinggal Jongin pada yeoja itu.

"Permisi... apakah anda tahu dimana tempat tinggal Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekati yeoja itu. Yeoja itu hanya diam memandang Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Rumah Kim Jongin Oppa dimana?" Kyungsoo mengeja setiap kata-katanya. Yeoja itu membuang batu yang tadi digunakannya untuk bermain lalu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebuah gang.

"Ahh.. bisa kau antarkan aku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Yeoja itu berjalan di depan Kyungsoo. Sampai di gang yeoja itu hanya diam dan malah menunjuk pada ahjumma yang sedang menjemur pakaian di depan rumahnya.

"Annyeong ahjuma, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Apakah anda tahu dimana rumah Kin Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan. Ahjumma itu tampak bingung, mungkin Kim Jongin tidak seterkenal saat berada di sekolah pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin putra dari Kim Donghae" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Ah Donghae seonsaengnim yang sudah pindah. Dari pos satpam itu, belok ke kanan. Rumahnya yang paling besar menghadap ke timur" jawab ahjumma itu sambil menunjukkan arah jalan menuju rumah Jongin.

"Ah ne. Khamsamida ahjumma" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan sebelum kembali ke motor Jongin dan yeoja yang tadi. Kyungsoo mulai menyalakan motornya.

"Naiklah, aku masih perlu bantuanmu" kata Kyungsoo pada yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana.. ayo naik" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mencari letak pos satpam sambil membonceng yeoja itu. Kyunsoo merasakan hal yang aneh. Yeoja itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo sangat erat. Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mungkin Yeoja itu takut jika dibonceng menggunakan motor.

Tapi yeoja itu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa lepas sehingga Kyungsoo hampir saja kehilangan kendali.

"Ya apa kau senang bisa naik motor eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menghentikan motornya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan kembali menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya jangan seperti itu, nanti kita bisa jatuh!" kata Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu terlihat sedikit kesal dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencekik Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo berusaha turun dari motor untuk melepaskan dirinya. Namun tidak bisa, dia juga masih harus menjaga motornya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Toloongggg... lepaskan aku. Jeball..." teriak Kyungsoo tebata-bata karena menahan rasa sakit di lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona kenapa lama sekali! Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tidak sampai di rumahku!" kata Jongin pada Yixing yang sedang berbelanja bahan makanan di mini market dekat rumah Jongin.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan alamatnya, Kyungsoo sekarang pasti sudah sampai tenanglah. Lagi pula siapa yang membuat ide gila seperti ini!" jawab Yixing yang masih sibuk memilih bahan makanan.

Jongin keluar dari mini market itu memandang ke utara jalan. Jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan semakin cepat ketika sudah hampir sampai di depan rumahnya.

Namun, halaman rumah besar tanpa pagar itu masih sepi, tidak ada motornya yang tadi dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Argahh seperti dugaanku. Dia belum sampai!" Jongin berlari meuju ke area perumahan.

"Kim Jongin! Dimana motor barumu?" tanya seorang satpam perumahan itu, Jongin memang sudah akrab dengan satpam itu karena setiap hari Jongin melewati daerah ini ketika lari pagi.

"Dibawa seseorang!" jawab Jongin yang masih bingung harus mencari Kyungsoo ke dalam komplek apa ke jalan raya.

"Ahh benar. Yeoja tadi itu yang membawa motormu masuk ke perumahan. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya satpam itu lagi. Jongin mendekatinya dan bertanya "Seperti apa yeoja itu?".

"Dia cantik, memakai seragam sepertimu" jawab satpam itu. Jongin langsung berlari ke dalam lingkungan perumahan hingga akhirnya dia mendengar sebuah teriakan seorang gadis yang ia kenal di tengah jalanan komplek yang sepi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Jeballyo..." teriak Kyungsoo setengah menangis.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah gila! Lepaskan dia atau aku akan melaporkannya pada appamu!" kata Jongin. Jongin memang sudah tahu siapa yeoja yang sedang mencekik leher Kyungsoo itu. Dia adalah anak dari salah satu penghuni komplek yang memang ada sedikit masalah dengan kejiwaannya.

Yeoja itu langsung melepaskan Kyungsoo setelah mendengar teriakan Jongin dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat Jongin menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo yang masih ketakutan turun dari motornya, Jongin segera menopang motor itu dan meletakkannya di pinggir jalan.

"Soo gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"..." Kyungsoo masih memegangi lehernya yang kini sudah memerah. Ditambah dengan bekas air mata yang terlihat jelas di pipinya menandakan bahwa yeoja ini sangat ketakutan.

"Soo-ya..." Jongin menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo dari lehernya lalu membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Mianhae..." kata Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie.. mianhae. Seharusnya aku tidak mampir dulu ke minimarket" kata Yixing sambil membawa tiga cangkir teh hangat dari dapur rumahnya. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berada di rumah Yixing karena Kyungsoo tidak mau pergi ke rumah Jongin setelah kejadian tadi.

"Aniyo...gwaenchana" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan keluar mengambil barang belanjaku yang tertinggal di minimarket. Aku belum sempat membayar ketika Jongin menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang, kalian istirahat saja dulu di sini" kata Yixing sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Mianhae..." Jongin mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ani... sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan alasanmu marah padaku. Apa sekarang kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani, memangnya kapan aku harus marah padamu?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Ah kau bahkan sudah melupakannya!"

"Aniya.. keundae saat aku ke rumahmu apa kau benar-benar sedang berkencan?" tanya Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Mwo! Ani. Aku hanya pergi untuk menemui seorang teman dan dia adalah sunbaeku saat di SMP" jawab Kyungsoo sambil meraih cangkir berisi teh hangat di depannya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi kalian bisa berangkat bersama?"

"Nugu? Memangnya tidak boleh jika oppa dan adiknya berangkat ke sekolah bersama?" Kyungsoo berbalik tanya pada Jongin.

"Keundae..."

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani! Naegawae? Tentu saja oppa boleh berangkat bersama adiknya" jawab Jongin agak tersendat karena menahan malu. Kyungsoo hampir saja menumpahkan minumannya karena menahan tawa ketika melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menertawaiku!" Jongin kesal.

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu? Apa kau melihatnya sendiri bahwa aku berangkat bersama Jun Hyung oppa" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang sudah lancang menyebut nama Jun Hyung.

'_Siapa itu Jun Hyung? Aku pikir dia Kris!' _batin Jongin.

"Tadi kau yang mengatakannya sendiri NOONA!" Jongin terlihat semakin kesal.

"Tadi pagi aku berangkat bersama Baekhyun temanku pabbo. Dan dia adalah yeoja!" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tadi kau menyebutnya oppa?"

"Aku membohongimu Kim Jongin!"

"Lagi pula oppa bersekolah di Busan tidak di sini" lanjutnya.

Jongin merasa malu karena marah pada Kyungsoo tanpa alasan yang jelas. Rasa malunya mungkin tidak akan hilang sebelum Yixing kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

"Apa ini? Seorang siswi terbaik tahun ini mendapatkan nilai nol saat latihan ujian kenaikan?" kata seorang yeoja di HL Class.

"Yak! Krystal Jung. Kyungsoo pasti memiliki alasan lagi pula ini hanya latihan" kata Xiumin membela sahabatnya.

"Alasan apa huh? Alasan karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan kekasaihnya!" teriak Krystal.

"Yak! Kau.." kini giliran Luhan sebelum Jongin menggebrak mejanya membuat semua orang diam.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Kyungsoo bisa di keluarkan dari HLC dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah" kata Yixing.

"Yak eonni!" Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eoh Kyungsoo-ya" Yixing melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja dari kantor sekolah.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada jalan keluar?" tanya Xiumin.

"Eobso.. tadinya aku meminta untuk mengerjakan soal itu lagi, ani! Bahkan kemarin aku belum sempat melihat soalnya. Tapi karena sudah lebih dari tiga hari hal itu tidak diperbolehkan oleh komite kesiswaan" terang Kyungsoo yang di dengarkan oleh teman-temannya tak terkecuali Krystal.

"Lalu apa dampaknya bagimu?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku harus pindah ke Performing Arts School di Busan..." jawab Kyungsoo lemah.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bisa tertidur saat ujian eoh! Dasar pabbo" Jongin hendak meninggalkan ruangan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Tentu saja karena sibuk dengan pacarnya. Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur karena pacarmu juga bersekolah di sana!" ucap Krystal yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam dari teman-teman dekat Kyungsoo.

"Mwo!aku melihatnya sendiri! Jongin oppa kajima..." Krystal lalu kabur karena takut dengan teman-teman Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin kau telah kembali pada sifat dinginmu, aku tidak suka!"kata Yixing saat mereka sedang beristirahat di ruang dance.

"..."

"Yak! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak ikut mengantar Kyungsoo, kau itu teman atau apa sih" kata Yixing yang mulai kesal karena diabaikan oleh Jongin. Sebelumnya teman-teman dekat Kyungsoo sudah mengantar kepergiannya ke Busan. Kecuali satu orang bernama Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa harus Busan" kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Yixing menatap Jongin _'Ahh anak ini pasti sudah termakan omongan Krystal lagi!'. _Yixing sudah tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi melihat Jongin yang tidak mau mengakuinya, Yixing tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mereka.

"Waeyo bukankah appamu juga mengajar dance di sana? Lagipula Kyungsoo hanya satu bulan di sana" kata Yixing kemudian. Jongin menatap Yixing penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At HLC Busan Performing Arts School**

"Annyeong Kyung...kau boleh duduk di sini" baru saja Kyungsoo memasuki kelas barunya sudah ada yang menyapanya seorang namja yang ia kenal. Kyungsoo pun menghampiri namja itu lalu duduk di sebelahnya karena memang hanya disana tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Pindah ke sini sangat menyebalkan bukan? Jika sejak awal aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu" kata Kris –namja itu-.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali diam di bangkunya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mencari-cari perasaan itu, dimana dia akan merasa gugup dan gelisah saat berada di dekat Kris. Tapi nihil, dia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Itu artinya kini Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah MOVE ON! Apa karena Kyungsoo sekarang tahu bahwa Kris sudah memiliki yeojachingu? Entahlah hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu.

"Ani oppa. Aku suka berada di sini walaupun jauh dari eomma, appa, dan teman-temanku di Seoul" Kyungoo menyunggingkan senyumannya pada Kris.

'_Sudah lama sekali Kyung.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Kau masih sama, cantik. Tunggulah sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali' _kata Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Kyungsoo berada di Busan. Itu artinya tidak lama lagi dia akan kembali ke Seoul yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kini rutinitas Kyungsoo saat pagi hari sangat berbeda. Tidak ada mobil appa yang selalu mengantar jemputnya. Kyungsoo hanya perlu berjalan sekitar seperempat jam untuk sampai di sekolah dari rumah tantenya yang hampir satu bulan ia tinggali.

Satu minggu pertama memang Kyungsoo diantar jemput oleh Jun Hyung yang memang sekolah di sana. Tapi karena sudah mendekati ujuan akhir, Jun Hyung tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kris, dia terkesan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Tapi saat berada di dalam kelas Kris akan bersikap sangat baik pada Kyungsoo.

"Eommonim!" teriak Kyungsoo di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Ne, chankaman" tak lama pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat sedang tidak sehat.

"Ini, aku buatkan pancake sehat untuk eommonim" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sekotak wadah trasnparan berisi beberapa pancake di dalamnya.

"Gomawo ne, kau akan langsung berangkat? Kapan-kapan mampirlah, kau tidak pernah masuk ke dalam" kata yeoja itu setelah menerima bingkisan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo.. kapan-kapan aku akan datang lagi. Annyeong" kata Kyungsoo sebelum pergi ke sekolahnya.

Itulah rutinitas Kyungsoo sekarang, mengantarkan pancake setiap senin pagi pada tetangga yang dia tahu adalah sahabat tantenya. Menurut informasi yang dia dapat, yeoja paruh baya itu sedang menjalani pengobatan sehingga terpaksa meninggalkan Seoul. Dia juga memiliki seorang suami dan satu orang putra. Tapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo... yak Kyungsoo! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang, ini sudah jam 9 malam" kata seorang namja di seberang sana._

"Mianhae, ponsel Lee ahjuma baru bisa dipinjam sekarang. Jika aku mengganggumu ya sudahlah besok saja atau berikan aku nomor ponsel Yixing eonni" kata Kyungsoo.

"_Anni! Gwaenchana. Kenapa kau tidak membeli ponsel baru saja!" kata namja itu._

"Yak Kin Jongin! eomma bisa tahu" jawab Kyungsoo, sejak Kyungsoo di pindahkan ke Busan Kyungsoo dilarang membawa barang-barang elektroniknya, juga dilarang menggunakan akun facebooknya. Anehnya dia tidak hafal nomor ponsel teman-temannya kecuali nomor Kim Jongin dan sialnya Jongin tidak mau memberikan nomor teman-teman Kyungsoo padanya.

Agar tidak ketinggalan informasi dari Seoul Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menghubungi Jongin beberapa kali dalam satu minggu. Dan Kim Jongin harus bersabar menunggu telfon dari Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo menelfonnya menggunakan ponsel milik tantenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**17 Mei 2014**

YEEY... Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah bisa kembali ke Seoul. Dan saat pertama kali ia kembali ke kelasnya dia disambut dengan meriah oleh teman-temannya tak terkecuali Kim Jongin walaupun dia tetap memasang tatapan dinginnya. Namun sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia sangat senang ketika mendengar Kyungsoo akan kembali hari ini.

"Kyungsoo... kita ada berita gembira untukmu! Pelaku yang membuatmu tidur eh maksudku pingsan saat ujian sudah tertangkap olehku!" kata Luhan bangga.

"Eoh? Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Krystal!" jawab Xiumin.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

"Ne, sebenarnya ini sudah lama. Tapi kami semua tidak ada yang bisa menghubungimu" kata Xiumin kemudian. Kyungsoo kini menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh! Apa ini? Bukankah ini milik Kyungsoo?" Kris menemukan sebuah buku di loker mejanya saat sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dia pun membukanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ahh, Kyungsoo meninggalkan buku Sejarahnya. Chankkaman! Ini seperti cerita" Kris membaca beberapa kata dari tulisan itu.

"Kenapa dia menulis dairy-nya di buku sejarah?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh kenapa ada tulisan KRISOO di sini?"

TBC

Ye! Kenapa ceritanya jadi gaje begini? Ahh dari awal nih epep emang udah gaje -_-. Sekedar informasi, mungkin 1 ato 2 chap lagi nih FF udah END . Tapi kenapa gue malah bingung yah mau lanjutinnya gimana :3 *curhat*

Nggak lupa aku ucapkan beribu-ribu gomawo buat para reader dan reviewer yang udah setia nge-read dan nge-review /? FF abal ini.

Aku ada rencana buat bikin FF baru tapi nggak tahu nanti aja deh. Udah ada gambaran sih mau kayak apa nantinya, tapi nggak bisa jamin klo FF selanjutnya juga nggak masuk dalam kelompok FF abal ? *apaan sih*

Maksud gue mungkin FF selanjutnya juga abal-abal/? *nggak jelas*

Udah deh nggak usah banyak curhat, **review **again ne... gomawo #pay^^


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: __**Just a Friends School**_

_Author: __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre: __**Friendship, Romance dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T**_

_Main Cast: __**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo (__**s**__), Cerita GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, __**OOC**__ (maybe)._

**_Summary :_**___Ini adalah kisah kehidupan seorang siswa Senior High School bernama DO Kyungsoo. Bersama Baekhyun sahabat sekaligus tetangga dekat yang selalu menceritakan apapun padanya. Jongin sang pangeran dingin yang penuh dengan misteri. Dan Kris yang mengganggap dirinya selalu dicintai oleh Kyungsoo. Akankah Kyungsoo dapat melupakan cinta pertamanya dan mendapatkan sebuah cinta yang lain. KAISOO/KRISOO._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Let's be a good reader and happy reading^^_

Jusa a Friends School

Chapter 7 (END)

***Kajima!***

"Oh! Apa ini? Bukankah ini milik Kyungsoo?" Kris menemukan sebuah buku di loker mejanya saat sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dia pun membukanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ahh, Kyungsoo meninggalkan buku Sejarahnya. Chankkaman! Ini seperti cerita" Kris membaca beberapa kata dari tulisan itu.

"Kenapa dia menulis daily-nya di buku sejarah?"

.

.

.

.

.

'_Rabu, 5 Maret 2014_

_Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membuat sebuah keputusan. Sulit memang, tapi kuharap keputusan ini tidak akan pernah berubah untuk selamanya. Jujur, saat menulis ini aku sedikit ragu pada diriku sendiri. Pasalnya aku sudah membuat beberapa keputusan yang sama tapi belum juga terealisasi sampai saat ini._

_Sungguh ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ini bukanlah cinta yang dalam sekejap akan hilang begitu saja._

_Memang awalnya kupikir perasaanku akan cepat hilang karena aku pun tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu datang. Dan beberapa bulan belakangan aku menyadari bahwa aku memang benar-benar menyukainya ketika aku tidak tahu apa yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Karena seberapa kerasnya aku berpikir aku tidak akan mendapatkan alasannya. Seseorang pernah bilang padaku bahwa mencintai seseorang tidak membutuhkan suatu alasan khusus._

_Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk segera melupakannya. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menekan perasaanku sampaia aku lupa bakwa aku pernah merasakannya. _

_Yang jelas aku akan segera melupakannya, melupakan perasaan ini tanpa memberitahunya bahwa aku telah menyukainya._

_Tuhan.. yakinkan aku bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untukku. Tapi jika memang dia adalah orang pilihanmu dekatkan dia padaku._

_-KRISOO __ '_

"Eoh kenapa ada tulisan KRISOO di sini?" gumam Kris setelah selesai membaca isi buku Kyungsoo itu. Setahu kris dulu KRISOO adalah singkatan dari namanya dengan Kyungsoo saat mereka masih sangat dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya mianhae" Jongin mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo yang baru saja meninggalkan kelas.

"Jangan mengikutiku Jongin, aku mau pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi marah pada Jongin, hal penting yang tadinya ingin ia sampaikan pada Jongin ketika sudah kembali ke Seoul pun mendadak dilupakannya.

"Apa kau sangat marah padaku karena tidak memberitahumu mengenai Krystal? Kau cemburu padanya" tanya Jongin saat berhasil meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ani! Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau melarangku tidak menghubungi teman-temanku karena kau tidak mau aku tahu tentang masalah ini. Aku pikir kau..." Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau pikirkan" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"..." *-_-.. wajah Kyungsoo saat ini*

"Benar aku memang menyembunyikan masalah itu darimu agar kau dapat berkonsentrasi disana. Keundae.. aku melarangmu menghubungi teman-temanmu karena aku ingin kau hanya menghubungiku" ucap Jongin kemudian. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung hingga dia tersadar setelah seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungie~ kau sudah pulang. Ayo naik, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" kata namja itu.

"Kris oppa.. kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Kyungsoo bingung lalu menatap Jongin sekilas.

"Aku ingin megembalikan buku ini Kyung.." Kris menunjukkan buku sejarah milik Kyungsoo dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia agak terkejut? Takut? Atau khawatir jika Kris telah membaca semua isi di buku itu. Karena Kyungsoo sadar ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Sebuah tulisan yang ia tulis sendiri ketika Baekhyun sedang berada di rumahnya.

"Jika hanya mengembalikan buku di sini juga bisa" kini Jongin yang berbicara.

"Ani, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Kyungsoo. Ini sangat penting" jawab Kris -namja itu-. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin. Namun Jongin meraihnya kembali.

"Aku ikut! Setelah ini aku juga ada perlu dengan Kyungsoo" dustanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sampai di tempat favorit para remaja, EXO Cafe dengan Kyungsoo yang tadi dibonceng oleh Jongin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan oppa?" Kyugsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin memulai pembicaraan. Kyungsoo tahu gelagat Kris. Dia tidak mungkin hanya sekedar mengembalikan sebuah buku jika harus bersusah payah pergi dari Busan ke Seoul.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku Kyung. Kau masih menyukaiku kan?" Kris sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya karena disana ada Jongin yang selalu menatapnya tajam.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

Kemudian Kris mengeluarkan buku sejarah Kyungsoo lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam genggamannya. Jongin agak risih melihat hal itu namun dia tetap diam untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kris ucapkan.

"Buku ini milikmu bukan? Dan pasti kau yang menulis semua yang ada di dalamnya" kata Kris kemudian satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka buku itu. Menunjukkan isinya yang tadi pagi telah ia baca di dalam kelasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang setelah membaca buku ini. Sampai-sampai aku meninggalkan kelas dan langsung pergi ke Seoul untuk menemuimu. Ini kau sendiri yang menulis bukan? Dan kau masih menyukaiku" jelas Kris. Mata Jongin terbelalak lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Kris dan sekarang Jongin sedang menunggu penjelasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Oppa.. itu memang tulisanku" dua namja itu fokus pada Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Keundae..." perkataan Kyungsoo sempat terputus karena Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Noona aku tidak jadi ke rumahmu. Ada urusan yang lebih penting dari sekedar mendengarkan omong kosong seperti ini" kata Jongin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kris.

Kris terlihat senang dengan kepergian Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo dia terlihat tidak rela ketika Jongin pergi meninggalkannya hanya bersama dengan Kris.

"Aku memang pernah menyukaimu oppa..." Kris terlihat bahagia setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi itu dulu sebelum aku tahu bahwa sudah ada yeoja lain yang ada di hatimu" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Kris.

"Tapi aku sudah putus dengannya Kyung. Aku memutuskannya di tempat ini. Saat aku tahu kau tidak menerima cinta Jun Hyung hyung malam itu" kata Kris.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lebar. _'Jadi Kris tahu jika aku menolak Jun Hyung oppa malam itu?'_ Pikir Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris.

"Nugu?"

"Jun Hyung hyung" jawab Kris.

"Ani, kenapa kau selalu membicarakannya"

"Karena sejak dulu dia yang membuatku tidak bisa mendekatimu dan menjadikanmu milikku. Namun tenanglah orang itu sudah pergi ke Amerika" kata Kris. Kris tahu jika Jun Hyung juga mengincar Kyungsoo sejak lama. Dan dia pernah mengancam Kris untuk tidak menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

"Jadi apa sekarang kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kris mantap.

"Mian oppa. aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah menyukai namja lain dan dia bukan Jun Hyung oppa" jawab Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Kris sambil membawa bukunya.

"Apa dia bocah yang tadi Kyung? Dia tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu Kyung" batin Kris dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argahh! Kenapa kemarin aku meninggalkannya jika sekarang aku menjadi penasaran!" kata seorang namja yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya walaupun sudah bangun sejak tadi. Kemudian namja itu meraih ponselnya dan mendial satu nama di sana 'Kyungsoo noona'.

"_Yeoboseyo, ada apa Jongin" tanya seorang yeoja dari seberang sana._

"Nonna aku akan menjemputmu, tunggulah!" kata Jongin lalu segera mematikan sambungannya tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo.

..

..

"Eoh? Kim Jongin belum sampai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpaksa meninggalkan Jongin karena dia terpaksa berangkat bersama Kris yang tiba-tiba menjemputnya walaupun sedang hujan.

**To : Jongin**

**Eoddiso?**

**From : Jongin**

**Aku berangkat, tunggu sebentar**

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, kenapa Jongin belum berangkat? Bagaimana Jika Jongin ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian Jongin tiba di dalam kelas dengan baju yang basah.

"Wahh Kim Jongin! Kau kehujanan" kata Xiumin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, dia merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Jongin.

"Apa Yixing belum berangkat. Kyung.. ku dengar tadi kau berangkat bersama dengan seorang namja. Nugu-ya?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kris oppa" jawab Kyungsoo singkat masih menatap Jongin yang duduk di belakangnya, sedangkan Jongin hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ahhh, arra" Xiumin tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena dia tahu bahwa tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara Kyungsoo dengan Kris.

"Apa tadi kau ke rumahku? Mianhae.. ku kira kau tidak jadi menjemputku" kata Kyungsoo setelah duduk di samping Jongin namun Jongin malah pergi menghindarinya dan disambut dengan seringai puas dari Krystal yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

**To: Jongin**

**Jonginie, mianhae...**

Begitu sampai di rumah setelah pulang dari sekolah yang pertama kulakukan adalah mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat marah padaku. Aku sangat menyesal kenapa tidak menunggu Jongin sebentar saja dan malah menerima tawaran Kris oppa yang aku yakin membuat Jongin semakin marah padaku.

Lama... tidak ada jawaban darinya. Mungkin hanya dengan melihat pesan dariku saja dia enggan.

**To : Jongin**

**Jeongmal mianhae, apa kau sakit? Mianhae, ku kira kau sudah meninggalkanku.**

**Walau bagaimanapun gomawo, karena mau menjemputku. **

Lama aku menunggu balasan dari pesan ke dua yang ku kirimkan padanya hingga akhirnya pesan itu ku kirim lagi beberapa kali. Terserah dia mau membacanya atau langsung membuangnya aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku sudah meminta maaf padanya.

Omo! Aku lupa jika ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan padanya.

Sampai kegelapan malam menyelimuti kamarku yang memang sengaja tidak ku beri penerangan, aku masih saja memikirkannya. Aku harus berbicara padanya. Ini sangat penting baginya. Aku yakin, karena ini menyangkut eommanya.

Sebenarnya, tetangga tanteku di Busan adalah eommanya Jongin. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya saat ingin berpamitan dengannya kemarin. Aku bertemu dengan Donghae seonsaengnim di sana. Awalnya aku biasa saja karena memang Doenghae seonsaengnim bekerja di Busan. Namun ketika aku dan Donghae seonsaengnim masuk ke dalam rumah Kim ahjumma aku begitu terkejut melihat foto keluarga mereka yang terpasang di ruang tengah rumah itu. Disana ada Kim ahjumma dan Donghae ahjussi yang duduk di sampingnya. Lalu namja yang berdiri di belakang mereka, dia Jongin anak kandung mereka.

Kim ahjumma sengaja menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Jongin adalah putranya dengan mengenalkan namanya pada Kyungsoo sebagai Kai. Dengan alasan Jongin menjadi penyanyi terkenal dengan nama itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun menceritakan semuanya padaku. Mengapa mereka meninggalkan Jongin, mengapa Jongin menangis di malam natal, dan mengapa sampai saat ini Jongin tidak bisa menemui mereka.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Seoul untuk pengobatan Kim ahjumma di Busan karena kebetulan Donghae Seonsaengnim juga bekerja di sana. Mereka berangkat tepat di malam natal setelah Kim ahjumma sempat dirawat di rumah sakit Seoul beberapa hari.

Mereka pergi tanpa memberi tahu Jongin sebelumnya. Karena mereka yakin Jongin tidak mau berpisah untuk yang ke dua kalinya dengan eommanya. Karena itulah Jongin menangis saat berusaha mengejar kepergian orang tuanya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Jongin pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi mereka di Busan. Namun tidak pernah menemukan eommanya. Saat bertemu dengan appanya, dia malah menyuruh Jongin untuk pulang. Terakhir kali Jongin ke Busan tepat di hari pentas seni, Jongin kembali tidak bisa menemui eommanya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahu keberadaan mereka pada Jongin, walaupun mereka melarangku. Tapi aku melihat Jongin sangat tersiksa saat ini. Akan lebih baik jika dia tahu keberadaan mereka.

Sudahlah.. membalas pesanku saja dia tidak mau. Apa lagi berbicara denganku.

**Kyungsoo POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sebentar lagi Seoul Performing Arts School akan menggelar konser pagelaran untuk menutup tahun pelajaran 2013/2014 yang digelar secara terbuka di galeri milik sekolah yang sudah disediakan secara khusus. Dan itu berarti mereka telah melalui ujian kenaikan.

"Kyungsoo-ya cukkhae ne, kau dan Jongin memang hebat!" sedari tadi tidak ada perkataan lain yang Kyungsoo dengar kecuali sanjungan dari teman-temannya.

"Ne, gomawo" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, sebenarnya ia jadi merasa tidak enak jika teman-temannya terus-terusan memujinya. Toh bukan hanya dia saja yang mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ujian akhir. Masih ada Kim Jongin yang juga mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tapi dimana Jongin? Sejak tadi Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berbicara lagi pada Jongin sejak saat itu.

**Flashback on**

**Kyungsoo pov**

**Hari ini, Minggu 18 Mei 2014 aku menangis setelah dia meninggalkanku sendirian di sebuah ruangan yang kami pesan di EXO Cafe.**

**Sebelumnya aku berharap bahwa dia ingin menemuiku karena sudah memaafkanku. Namun setelah sosok itu pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, tanpa ku sadari aku meneteskan air mata. Bulir bening ini terjatuh begitu saja dari kantung mataku mencetak jejak yang cukup jelas di pipiku. Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk menghapus dan menghentikannya, namun hatiku semakin sakit dan aku pun tidak bisa menahannya.**

"_**Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak menggangguku lagi. Hentikan semua pesan singkatmu itu dan jangan menghubungiku lagi"**_** setidaknya itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum pergi.**

**Baginya aku hanyalah seorang pengganggu. Mungkin sama artinya seperti parasit. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? **

**Mungkin memang benar. Selama satu bulan terakhir aku memang selalu mengganggunya menghubunginya setiap hari. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah melihat dari sisi pandangnya, sehingga tanpa ku sadari hal itu membuatnya merasa terganggu. Tapi bukankah dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri?**

"_**Maaf karena telah mengganggumu Kim Jongin. Jeongmal mianhae.. tapi aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, mengenalmu dan menjadi temanmu. Just a friend..."**_** kata-kata itu keluar di sela-sela isak tangisku.**

"_**Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku? Bukankah kau terlalu jujur padaku? Itu sangat menyakitkan! Tapi aku akan mencoba memahamimu. I believe you Kim Jongin.."**_** kata terakhir sebelum aku meninggalkan cafe yang sudah sepi ini.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soo-ya.. kau yakin akan mengisi acara pagelaran di Busan?" tanya Baekhyun saat dirinya sedang membantu mengemasi pakaian Kyungsoo dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk keperluan keberangkatannya ke Busan.

"Ne" Kyungsoo menjawabnya sangat pelan, terlihat ada sedikit keraguan di wajahnya.

"Keundae, kenapa kau membawa semua pakaianmu? Seperti akan pindah untuk selamanya. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku di sini kan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Molla, tapi mungkin akan sedikit lama dan.." Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Wae?" Baekhyun agak sedikit kaget lalu berbalik untuk menatap temannya yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ingat dulu kita pernah berjanji untuk mendaftar di universitas Kanada? Aku akan menunggumu di sana" Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya karena akan terpisah cukup lama dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo? Wae! Apa karena Kris oppa lagi?" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Kyungsoo agar mau melihatnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Atau Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo diam, tidak berani menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Arraseo! Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku. Tidak heran karena kau selalu membicarakannya setiap berbicara padaku" Baekhyun beralih ke pakaian Kyungsoo kembali. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tertunduk diam.

"Eottokaji~ aku takut kejadian itu akan terulang kembali" Kyungsoo mengatakannya sangat pelan, namun Baekhyun yang ada di dekatnya masih bisa mendengar. Baekhyun berbalik mendekati Kyungsoo, rasanya tidak tega jika ia juga harus marah padanya.

"Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasakannya. Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan rasa iba. Baekhyun meraih tubuh Kyungsoo lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikan rasa nyaman agar Kyungsoo tidak menangis dan merasa lebih sakit lagi.

"Tenanglah, itu wajar. Kau bisa mengatasinya, bukankah sekarang kau juga sudah bisa melupakan Kris? Apalagi Jongin yang baru saja datang di kehidupanmu. Kau pasti bisa Kyung~" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo agar dia tidak terisak.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh. Pada akhirnya mengapa hanya aku yang terluka?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lekat kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah, kau memang terlihat bodoh ketika mengalami sedang hal semacam ini. Tapi kau tidak pernah bertindak bodoh Kyung.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Sejauh ini kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat percaya diri. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang lebih serius dari yang satu ini. Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya sekilas.

"Tunggu aku, meskipun nanti aku memerlukan waktu banyak ku harap kau akan menungguku di sana. Yakso!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, yaksokhae!" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang terlihat sangat tulus.

"Keundae, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol? Apa kalian masih setia dengan hubungan tanpa status?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan dari Kyungsoo.

"_Pada akhirnya mengapa hanya aku yang dapat merasakannya? Tidak bisakah mereka merasakannya juga.. Jika itu tidak benar, tidak bisakah mereka tidak memberikan harapan palsu. Kemudian menghilang dengan tenang atau hanya menjadi teman?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kim Jongin! Kyungsoo tidak tampil di Seoul!" seorang yeoja berteriak ketika memasuki ruang dance yang sedang dipakai oleh Jongin untuk berlatih.

Jongin yang tidak terlalu mendengar teriakan Yixing tetap saja fokus dengan latihannya untuk pagelaran esok hari. Sampai ia berhenti ketika Yixing menghentikan alunan musik yang mengiringi setiap gerakan tubuh Jongin.

"Ya! Noona! Kenapa musiknya dimatikan. Jadwal latihanku belum selesai" gerutu Jongin. Dia terlihat kesal karena latihannya terhenti di tengah jalan.

"Ku bilang Kyungsoo tidak tampil di Seoul! Dia akan tampil dalam pagelaran di Busan!" Yixing menghampiri Jongin yang sedang beristirahat di sofa dengan sebotol air mineral yang tadi diminumnya.

"Geureom" jawab Jongin santai. Dari luar dia terlihat cuek namun sebenarnya Jongin juga merasa terkejut karena Kyungsoo mendadak pergi.

"Kau tidak terkejut? Aishh.. karena Kyungsoo pergi, Suho oppa jadi kehilangan partner bernyanyinya!" Yixing merasa pusing karena namja yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya itu harus segera mencari pengganti Kyungsoo untuk pagelaran besok pagi.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau jadi tidak akan melihat mereka sedang bersama"

Pletak!

"Ahh appo noona! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!" Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Yixing.

"Kau bodoh atau apa Jongin! Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan ketika mereka terlihat sedang bersama! Yang aku cemaskan adalah jika Suho oppa tidak juga menemukan partnernya. Dan yang aku takutkan adalah jika Kyungsoo benar-benar pindah dari sekolah ini" Yixing mencoba mengatakan apa yang sedang membelit pikirannya.

"Mwo! Bukankah dia hanya pergi untuk pagelaran" kini Jongin benar-benar terkejut. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyimpannya lagi.

"Awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi ku dengar appanya sudah mengurus surat pindahnya tadi pagi"

"..." Jongin terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eottokhae.. CHA! Maukah kau jadi partner Suho oppa? Bukankah ibumu juga menginginkan dirimu menjadi penyanyi terkenal KAI?" Yixing menatap Jongin yang masih diam.

"Ya! Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya padamu bukan berarti kau bisa menggunakan kartuku untuk menggodaku noona! Dan ibuku tidak akan pernah datang!" Jongin mengatakannya setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Wae? Nama itu cocok untukmu Kai!" Yixing semakin berniat untuk menggoda Jongin yang sudah terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak suka dengan nama itu! Jika kau hanya ingin menggodaku lebih baik keluar dari sini" Jongin menyalakan kembali musiknya. Dengan volume yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Arraseo! Arraseo!"

..

'_Untuk apa aku mengantarnya jika pada setiap langkah ketika mengantarnya pergi air mataku mengalir. Untuk setiap langkah yang menjauh air mataku mengalir lagi. Dia akan pergi ke tempat dimana aku tak dapat mencapainya meski dengan seluruh tanganku. Tapi tak mampu menghentikannya dan aku berdiri menangis di sini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dia akan pergi. Dia meninggalkanku di sini. Aku mencintainya'._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton di pagelaran itu terdengar sangat keras saat seorang namja mengakhiri gerakan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan indah di atas panggung.

"Whoa! Tepuk tangan sekali lagi untuk maknae di HLC kita..! Setelah penampilan dari Kim Jongin yang sangat luar biasa, mari kita sambut pasangan duet maut yang tidak kalah hebatnya. Ketua dan princes dari HLC. Suho dan Krystal! Coming soon" kata Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sang pemandu acara. 0_0

Sementara di balik panggung, Jongin yang baru saja turun dari panggung sedang berada di ruangan makeupnya. Begitu selesai dengan penampilan dancenya yang mengagumkan Jongin langsung berlari menuju ruangan itu. Mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Aishh.. kenapa tidak ada kabar darinya" Jongin mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena berkeringat.

'_**Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak menggangguku lagi. Hentikan semua pesan singkatmu itu dan jangan menghubungiku lagi'**_

Terngiang di kepala Jongin saat dirinya mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. "Aishh.. harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu!" Jongin kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Kegiatannya mengacak-acak rambut akhirnya terhenti saat terdengar suara yang menandakan ada pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Jongin segera membukanya, berharap bahwa Kyungsoo yang mengirimnya.

Bukan pesan teks, namun pesan suara. Bukan dari Kyungsoo, bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak tahu itu dari siapa. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin segera mendengarkannya.

"_**Kai..eommamu sangat merindukanmu. Datanglah, kau tahukan di mana rumahnya? Ku harap setelah ini kau akan menjadi Kai yang hebat. Tidak perlu menjadi orang lain. Jadilah diri sendiri. Jadilah Kai yang sangat mengagumkan saat menari. Kau pasti bisa, karena pintu itu sudah berada di depanmu. Sangat dekat denganmu. Apa kau melihatnya, raih dan bukalah pintu itu dan hiduplah menjadi Kai yang mengagumkan" **_

Pelan, suara yeoja itu sangat lemah sehingga Jongin harus mengulangnya beberapa kali. Namun ada satu kunci. Hanya Yixing yang tahu tentang Kai. Jongin kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, mencari keberadaan Yixing. Namun nihil, dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Jongin segera keluar dari gedung itu mengikuti pentunjuk yang ada di pesan suara tadi. Meninggalkan acara pagelaran di dalam sana yang bahkan belum selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Nona, Anda harus segera menonaktifkan ponsel Anda, karena pesawat akan segera lepas landas" kata seorang pramugari pada yeoja yang baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan dari ponselnya.

'_Semoga dia bisa mendengarnya dan segera bertemu dengan eommanya' _batin Kyungsoo, yeoja tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. mianhae. Apa kau tidak senang jika harus pindah sekolah di Kanada?" Kata eomma Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aniyo.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jika saja appamu tidak di pindah kerjakan ke Kanada selama lima tahun ke depan, mungkin kau juga tidak harus pergi. Pasti akan sulit untuk menjadi akrab dengan teman barumu nanti" kata eommanya lagi.

"Gwaenchana,bukankah Kris oppa dan keluarganya juga sudah kembali ke Kanada? dan juga saat Baekhyun lulus, dia akan mengambil kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku. Walaupun itu masih dua tahun lagi"

"Benarkah? Akan lebih baik jika Kris berada di SMA yang sama denganmu nanti" kini appanya yang bersuara.

"Mmm.."

"Tidurlah sebentar, kau pasti lelah setelah bernyanyi di konser tadi" kata eommanya sambil memakaikan Kyungsoo sehelai selimut. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi pesawat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar..." seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

'_Itu suara eomma..' _batin seorang namja yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

Cklek!

"J-Jongin.." yeoja paruh baya itu mematung di depan pintu setelah melihat putranya yang sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung memeluknya. Mengatakan pada eommanya betapa ia sangat merindukan orang tuanya itu.

"Siapa sayang?" Kim Donghae -ayah Jongin- menghampiri istrinya untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Eoh Jongin-ah.. kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah harusnya sekarang kau sedang berada di galeri? Apakah kau sengaja kabur dari Seoul?" kata Kim Donghae kemudian setelah melihat istrinya sedang memeluk anaknya.

"Ne appa! Aku memang kabur dari tempat itu" jawab Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah ku duga" kata Donghae kemudian.

"Yeobo jangan berkata seperti itu, Jongin baru saja datang. Kami baru bertemu setelah hampir setengah tahun! Masuklah nak"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah eomma sudah terlihat sehat, mengapa kalian tidak kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Jongin pada appanya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eommamu memang sudah sehat. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah dia akan selalu sehat jika harus berhadapan dengan anaknya yang keras kepala" jawab Donghae.

"Apa eomma masih menginginkanku menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan hal yang sangat di inginkan oleh eommanya sejak dulu.

"Molla, tapi dia sudah mengerti. Dia sudah bisa menerima keinginanmu, impianmu" kata Donghae sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya.

"Eoh?" Jongin sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"Sebelum kau datang kesini, ada seseorang yang memberitahukan keinginanmu pada kami. Yeoja itu berkata bahwa Kai sangat mengagumkan ketika sedang bernyanyi. Keundae.. dia akan lebih mengagumkan dan akan semakin bersinar ketika sedang menari. Karena saat menari, Kai menggunakan hatinya. Karena menari adalah hidupnya. Melarang Jongin menari sama saja dengan melukai hatinya, menghancurkan hidupnya. Biarlah Kai menjadi seseorang yang mengagumkan karena pancaran sinar dari hatinya" kata Donghae panjang lebar sambil mengingat-ingat kata-kata yeoja mungil yang tadi datang ke rumahnya.

'_Kata-katanya sama seperti voice message di ponselku. Apa mereka adalah orang yang sama?'_ batin Jongin.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya masalah serius" eomma Jongin menghampiri mereka berdua sambil membawa pancake dan beberapa minuman.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa eoh?" tanya eomma Jongin setelah ia duduk di samping anaknya.

"Ani. Geundae, apa aku sudah di perbolehkan untuk menari?" tanya Jongin sambil memeluk eommanya.

"Meskipun eomma melarangmu menari, kau akan terus melakukannya di belakang eomma. Baiklah, eomma akan mendukung apapun keinginanmu" jawab eommanya.

"Jeongmal?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap eommanya.

"Ne" Jongin tidak percaya setelah mendengar pernyataan eommanya. Sampai ia tersadar setelah appanya memasukkan sepotong pancake ke dalam mulutnya yang tadinya membuka.

"A-appa-a" kata Jongin sambil mengunyah sepotong pancake yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah memakan pancake seperti ini sebelumnya...' _batin Jongin sambil terus memikirkan dimana ia pernah memakan pancake yang seperti itu.

'_Rasanya seperti pancake buatan Kyungsoo noona saat ia membuatnya di rumah Yixing noona waktu itu' _batinnya lagi.

"Wae Jongin? Apa kau tidak suka dengan pancakenya? Itu pancake buatan Kyungsoo, tadi dia datang kemari sebelum kau datang" kata eommanya karena melihat Jongin hanya diam saat memakan pancakenya.

Uhukk uhukk!

" Hati-hati.. kenapa kau bisa tersedak" eomma Jongin memberikan minuman yang sebelumnya telah di ambilkan oleh appanya.

"Tadi eomma bilang siapa yang membuat pancake ini?" tanya Jongin setelah pancake yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya sudah hilang.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Bukankah dia temanmu di HLC? Dia juga yang mengatakan pada eomma agar eomma tidak melarangmu untuk menari, sepeperti yang tadi appa ceritakan padamu. Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya pada kami sebelum dia pergi" jawab appanya.

"Pergi?" Jongin semakin bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kyungsoo dan keluarganya sudah pindah ke Kanada. Mereka sudah berangkat satu jam yang lalu. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya ibunya.

"Ani!"

"Bukankah Performing Arts dekat dari sini?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Ye" jawab eomma dan appanya kompak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke sana sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali" Jongin langsung keluar dan pergi ke Performing Arts yang ada di Busan dengan motor sportnya. Karena Jongin tadi berangkat dari Seoul juga menggunakan motor itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Jongin membuka pintu galeri yang ada di gedung SMA itu. Gedung yang beberapa waktu yang lalu di gunakan oleh siswa-siswi untuk menampilkan kebolehan mereka sekarang sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa siswa yang memang bertugas untuk mengurus pelaksanaan pagelaran disana. Hingga muncul satu ide di kepala Jongin.

"Chogiyo.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jongin pada salah satu siswa yang sedang mengurus data dokumentasi pagelaran.

"Ne, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab siswa itu.

"Apa aku boleh melihat penampilan tadi? Ahh aku punya teman yang tadi perform di sini. Tapi aku menyesal karena tidak bisa melihatnya. Namanya Do Kyungsoo" kata Jongin.

"Ahh.. Kyungsoo noona. Apa kau Kai?" siswa itu balik bertanya.

"Eoh?" Jongin jadi bingung di buatnya. Kenapa ada orang yang mengenal nama itu. Padahal hanya beberapa orang yang tahu tentang nama itu.

Kini kebingungan Jongin terjawab sudah setelah melihat rekaman video penampilan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ternyata sebelum Kyungsoo memulai penampilannya, ia sempat berpesan kepada seseorang yang bernama Kai. Tentu saja itu adalah dirinya -Kim Jongin-.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo sama persis dengan pesan suara yang Jongin dapatkan. Ternyata memang itu pesan dari Kyungsoo sebelum dia pergi entah untuk berapa lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3 years leter...**

"Kyungsoo-ya wait me!" teriak seorang gadis bereyeliner ganda yang sedang berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

"Yak Byun baekhyun! Jaga sikapmu! Jangan berlari di lingkungan kampus. Kau mahasiswi Canada University sekarang. Tidak malu eoh!" Kyungsoo memarahi Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil mengejarnya.

"Mianhae.. kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sulit ditemui eoh? Padahal sudah hampir satu tahun aku menjadi mahasiswi disini. Yak Do Kyungsoo! Kau tidak.."

"Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa hm? Walaupun sekarang kita tidak berada di Korea kau tetap harus memanggilnya sunbae. Atau paling tidak eonni!" seorang yeoja tinggi yang sedari tadi berjalan bersama dengan Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu. Memangnya kau siapa berani membentakku!" Baekhyun naik pitam dan yeoja tinggi bermata panda itu pun diam karena takut dengan Baekhyun yang sudah marah besar.

"Dia pacarku!" kata seorang namja berambut pirang dari arah belakang.

"Kau tidak boleh membentaknya seperti itu" lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak papa Tao bebe.. jangan dengarkan nenek tua itu" katanya sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"Ya Ya Ya! Kris-ssi! Siapa yang kau sebut nenek tua eoh?" Baekhyun kembali mengamuk.

"Keumane!" kini Kyungsoo yang berteriak.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua! Kris oppa lebih baik kau bawa Tao pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengurus Baekhyun" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Kyung. Kau memang yang terbaik" kata Kris sambil tersenyum lalu membawa kekasihnya pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat marah.

"Sudahlah Baek, Tao tidak tahu jika kau lebih tua dariku" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Bukai itu masalahnya! Apa kau juga mau menyebutku nenek tua!" Baekhyun duduk di anak tangga yang berada di depan gedung kampus mereka. Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aniyo~"

"Kyung.. kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang berkunjung ke apartemenku? Aku kesepian. Seandainya saja Park Chanyeol ada di sini"

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapatinya sedang asik melamun.

"Yak! Kau tidak mendengarkanku!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kubilang kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke apartemenku lagi! Aku kesepian disana sendirian!" Baekhyun mengulang kembali perkataannya. Tapi Kyungsoo malah asik kembali dengan lamunannya.

"Yak Do Kyungsoo! Kau melamun lagi aish!" kali ini Baekhyun berteriak tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Akh! Kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku" Kyungsoo kesal. Ia memegangi telingannya yang sakit karena teriakan Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kenapa kau melamun! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sebenarnya eoh?!"

"Anni! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun!" dusta Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Kim Jongin?" goda Baekhyun.

"Ani! Aniyo.. jangan bicarakan dia lagi" Kyungsoo marah.

"Arra! Lalu siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan jika dia bukan Kim Jongin? Kau tidak mungkin sedang memikirkan Kris oppa kan?"

"Iya! Aku sedang memikirkan Kris oppa. masalah!" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terlihat tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu.. Kris oppa terlihat sangat tampan ketika sedang tersenyum seperti tadi" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Mwo!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Apa kau jatuh cinta lagi dengan Kris oppa karena sudah dua tahun bersama di Kanada University?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aniya! Aku hanya suka melihat Kris oppa yang sedang tersenyum. Lagi pula Kris oppa sekarang sudah bahagia bersama Tao kembali" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu untuk apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Eh? Sudahlah! Kenapa kau tanya terus! Ayo kita pulang!" jawab Kyungsoo. _'Mianhae Baek..sebenarnya bukan Kris oppa yang sedang aku pikirkan, mianhae' _lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

'_Aku tahu Kyung~ kau sebenarnya sedang memikirkan Kim Jongin. Kau menyibukkan dirimu dan menjadi jarang bertemu denganku karena kau ingin segera melupakannya bukan? Karena sampai saat ini kau masih belum bisa melupakannya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.. aku akan membantumu. Tapi jangan sampai kau melupakannya, teruslah mencintainya. Karena mencintai seseorang membuatmu bahagia. Dan kau akan lebih bahagia lagi ketika orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu dengan tulus, please wait...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini Baek?" saat ini mereka –Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun- sedang berada di sebuah acara musik yang dihadiri oleh para artis dari berbagai belahan dunia. #lebe

"Sudah ku bilang Chanyeol yang menjadi mc di acara ini! Dan aku harus melihatnya!" jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"hmmm..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. '_Tidak tahukah kau pekerjaan kampusku sangat banyak dirumah?'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Halo semuanya... perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol MC paling tampan dari " kata Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. *ceritanya pake bahasa inggris ne*

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menyapa pacarku dulu. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun mahasiswi tingkat satu di Canada University yang saat ini duduk di kursi paling depan bersama sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo..." katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terlihat malu dibuatnya.

"Chagi.. aku akan melamarmu setelah acara ini " Chanyeol meberikan kecupan jauh untuk Baekhyun yang disambut dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton.

"Mwo! Jadi kalian berdua sudah berpacaran tanpa memberitahuku?" Kyungsoo juga ikut kaget.

"Tenanglah.. nanti bagianmu juga akan tiba" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih terlihat merah. Kyungsoo bingung dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Dia hanya diam sambil menikmati acara yang sudah dimulai.

"Baek... aku sudah mengantuk! Aku pulang dulu ne" Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak fokus dengan penampilan di hadapannya memohon pada Baekhyun agar membolehkannya tidur di rumah.

"Andwae! Kau harus disini sampai acaranya selesai!"

"Baekkie~ aku sudah tidak tahan" Kyungsoo merengek. Baekhyun malah asik mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

**To : Bebeb Chanyeol**

**Kenapa anak itu belum muncul juga?**

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sini ne, nanti kalau acaranya sudah selesai bangunkan aku!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sesuai permintaan kekasihku, aku akan langsung menampilkan dancer muda terkenal dari Amerika. Kai~" suara Chanyeol menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dan membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya kembali. ani, bukan karena suara Chanyeol tapi kata terakhir Chanyeol yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

Semua lampu sengaja dipadamkan. Beberapa saat kemudian satu sorot lampu dari atas menampilkan sesosok namja yang sedang menari di atas panggung.

'_Mungkinkah dia Kim Jongin? Tapi gerakannya sangat bagus melebihi Jongin. Anni! Dia bukan Kim Jongin! Lagi pula dia bukan orang Korea' _Kyungsoo menepis semua pikirannya tentang Kim Jongin sambil mengamati gerakan penari dari Amerika yang tidak terlihat wajahnya karena tertutup topeng dan jubah hitam.

Alunan musik berhenti berganti tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton, begitu juga dengan namja itu. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengatur pernafasannya agar normal kembali untuk persiapan perform selanjutnya. Begitu dirasa cukup, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk melepas jubah hitam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Hingga menyisakan kemeja putih yang sengaja ia lipat sebatas siku dan celana hitam panjang. Terakhir, ia melepas topeng yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jongin.." gumam Kyungsoo. Seketika tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat Jongin dihadapannya, sangat dekat hanya berjarak 4 meter karena Kyungsoo duduk di kursi paling depan. Namun sayang, Jongin tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo karena lampu penonton sengaja dipadamkan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo sangat merindukan Jongin, sangat.

Jongin-Kai kembali dengan pertunjukan keduanya. Ia mengangkat mic tepat di depan wajahnya. Kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dulu pernah ia nyanyikan untuk Kyungsoo namun tidak sempat ia selesaikan. Dan inilah saatnya Jongin menyelesaikannya karena ia tahu bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo sedang melihatnya, entah dimana. Yang jelas Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sedang berada diantara ribuan penonton, sedang memperhatikannya.

**I'm walking up from my summers dreams again  
try to thinking if you're alright  
then I'm shattered by the shadows of your eyes  
knowing you're still here by my side...**

Dan ketika bait terakhir pada lagu itu selesai ia nyanyikan, Jongin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kepada penonton. Mencari sosok gadis yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Soo-ya.. apa kau melihatnya? Kau sedang mendengarkan, bukan? Apa kau senang? Aku sudah menyelesaikannya sekarang" katanya sambil tersenyum namun pandangannya tidak jelas kemana arahnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas melihat Jongin di hadapannya, dia hanya menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Ya Kyungsoo menangis sekarang, dan Baekhyun yang berasa di sampingnya hanya bisa memeluk sahabatnya iba.

"Apa ini yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku BAEK!" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kaget. Sepertinya respon Kyungsoo tidak baik.

"Aku pergi! Jangan sekali-kali membuat acara seperti ini lagi!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kajima!" Jongin berteriak. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera pergi.

"Untuk setiap langkahmu yang menjauh, air mataku mengalir. Apa kau akan tetap pergi ke tempat dimana aku tak dapat mencapainya? Apa yang harus ku lakukan ketika kau akan pergi meninggalkanku di sini? Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu" penonton berteriak saat Kai mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar penuturan Kim Jongin, menatap Jongin yang mungkin sedang mencari keberadaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Kau pasti tidak percaya. Bahkan jika aku berteriak, kamu tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena selama ini aku hanya meneriakkannya di dalam hatiku. Sepanjang hari aku mencoba untuk menghapusmu, tapi aku hanya mengingatmu. Kamu adalah satu-satunya bagiku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan membawanya bersamaku" lanjutnya.

Tidak ada respon dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga tidak berani mengambil tindakan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu karena di sini terlalu terang dan tempatmu berada terlalu gelap. Aku minta jangan berada di tempat yang aku tidak bisa melihatmu! Datanglah ke tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu. Izinkan aku melihatmu" Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahannya, dia ingin melihat Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Tolong matikan lampu panggung dan nyalakan lampu penonton" ucap seorang namja tinggi. MC acara. -_-

Byar...! *lampu menyala terang -_-*

Disaat itulah, Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo di hadapannya dengan mata yang sembab. Jongin perlahan turun dari panggung, menghampirinya. Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan padamu satu kali jadi dengarkan baik-baik..." kata Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Nado Kim Jongin.. terimakasih karena telah menjadi Kai yang bersinar"

Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu menakup pipi Kyungsoo dan menciumnya di depan ribuan penonton yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi noona?"

"Mwo! Apa yang ingin kau dengar Kai?" sekarang mereka sedang berada entah dimana. -_- *masih di gedung yang tadi Cuma beda tempat*

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku" jawab Kai.

"Shireo!"

"Wae?" goda Kai sambil menarik pinggang Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Geundae.. apa sekarang kita berteman?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Mwo! Apa kau bilang? Teman? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya teman wanita. Bahkan kita tadi sudah berciuman dan kau masih bilang kita hanya berteman? Apa aku perlu melakukan lebih supanya kita bisa lebih dari teman?" jawab Jongin panjang lebar disertai dengan seringai nakalnya -_-. *apa-apaan noh si Kkamjong*

.

.

.

.

'_Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu. Walaupun hanya teman sekolah. Ahh baiklah tidak papa jika hanya teman sekolah. Tapi aku hanya akan menjadi temanmu ketika kita berada di sekolah. Dan ketika berada di luar sekolah aku akan menjadi milikmu, bukan hanya sebagai teman sekolah. Aku ingin menjadi teman hatimu, temanmu ketika sedang sedih dan bahagia, teman bermainmu, temanmu ketika makan, dan teman tidurmu. Karena aku mencintaimu~ ^_^"_

END

Ini udah End? Beneran? Nggak nyangka gua! Cepet banget. Happy Ending-kah/?

Mian kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan dan nggak sesuai dengan harapan readers. #sedih

Terimakasih yang udah baca nih FF dari awal sampai akhir, jika banyak salah-salah maap yeah~ baca juga epep nae yang laen ne!

Gomawo for all~^^

**BIG GOMAWO TO:**

**Cherry EXOL, SognatoreL, **

**GOT7mark93, , EXOTICARMYsasha, **

**DO Bitches, doaddict, 7younlaycious88, **

**Yixingcom, Ryeolasoo, t.a**

**Cucokrempong, Cho eun byung,**

**Mami Fate Kamizae, Hany Kwan,**

**RiKyungie, Kyle**


End file.
